El Resurgir del Rey de las Bestias
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: El Rey Predakon al momento de morir su Spark no se unió a la AllSpark si no que durmió durante millones de años y un día reencarno en cierto chico rubio. La nueva vida del Rey que conquistará al mundo para su especie y revivirá a sus hermanos caídos para gobernar con ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Notas:

* * *

En este capítulo me ayudo mi buen amigo y Co-Escritor Kevin4491.

Este Capitulo Fue Resubido por errores en la gramatica, pero fueron corregidos y tambien para poner detalles que se me olvido.

-Esta Historia remplazara a la otra mía llamada Gwen 10 que está en pausa indeterminada, ya que mis historias de Ben 10 no son muy populares y como casi nadie las lee decidí crear otra que las remplazara y esta es una, pero en el próximo año volveré a comenzarlas desde cero.

-Esta historia tiene el mismo inicio que mi otra historia llamada N-Makino: El Ultralink del Maelstrom y también la trama es similar, pero tiene a la vez es totalmente diferente.

\- Después de la batalla contra Unicron Predaking, sus hermanos y Shockwave comenzaron a recrear el Proyecto Predacon para revivir a esa antigua y Magnifica raza. Cuando revivieron a cientos de Predacons Predaking decidió ir a otro planeta para hacerlo suyo, los Predacons y junto a Shockwave tomaron una nave Decepticon y partieron a un nuevo mundo para establecerse.

Milenios después de su llegada los Predacons estaban en todas partes como una gran civilización, Predaking dirigía a su especie como un gran rey, pero al igual que Cibertron paso un gran desastre que los extinguió nuevamente y la vida en el planeta comenzó de nuevo, pero los nuevos seres eran orgánicos y millones de años después comenzó la vida humana.

Varios milenios después del inicio de la vida humana Kaguya llegó a la tierra, años después paso el Nacimiento de Hamura y Hagoromo, cuando Hamura y Hagoromo eran adultos paso la lucha contra el Jubi (Diez Colas) y el sellamiento de esta y la creación de la luna.

Justo después de la pelea Hamura tomo a casi todos sus descendientes y se los llevo a la luna para proteger el sello, años después Hagoromo tuvo 2 hijos, el mayor que heredo su chakra y parte Yin que sería conocido como el ancestro del clan Uchiha, Indra y el menor que heredo su cuerpo y parte Yang que sería conocido como el ancestro del clan Senju del bosque y del Clan Uzumaki del Remolino, Asura.

Siglos después comenzó la guerra de Clanes, cuando Madara el Jefe del Clan Uchiha y Hashirama el Jefe del Clan Senju unieron fuerzas fundaron la aldea que años después sería conocida como Konoha, después de la muerte de Hashirama paso la Primera, la Segunda y la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, por fin llego una era de paz y ha perdurado hasta hoy en día.

-si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-habla humano.

\- "pensamiento humano ".

- **Habla de** **Predacon** **Forma Bestia/invocación/Bijū**.

-¨ **pensamiento de** **Predacon** **Forma Bestia/invocación/Bijū** ¨.

\- **{Comunicación de Bijū con su Jinchūriki}**.

\- {Comunicación telepática o de Jinchūriki}.

- **nombre de Jutsu/Modo Turbo** -

Ejemplo:

- **Rasengan (Bola Espiral).**

- **Raikiri (Cortador de Relámpago).**

N/A: no soy dueño de ningún anime/manga o personaje mencionado en esta historia sus derechos pertenecen a sus respetivos autores.

Espero que les guste y me apoyen dándole me gusta o/y comentar.

* * *

 **"El Resurgir del Rey de las Bestias"**

 **"Capítulo I"**

 **"El Despertar de un Rey"**

* * *

Había ocurrido tan rápido para el joven recipiente del demonio, ya que Naruto pensó que podría haber estado en un sueño convertido en una pesadilla surrealista, y en su mayor parte deseó haberlo hecho. La repentina ráfaga de viento le había enviado árbol tras árbol y era algo que Naruto sólo podía describir como doloroso con cualquiera a quien se le había dicho que tomara su palabra.

La última cosa que le paso a Naruto es que golpeó fue una roca y Naruto cayo del objeto para golpear el suelo de la naturaleza misma. Naruto tenía la sensación de que, si el Kyūbi que esta sellado dentro de él no estuviera allí, habría estado muerto en varias ocasiones similares, y si ese no fuera el caso, significaría que estaría en el hospital durante meses.

\- "-Bueno, podría ser mucho peor. Podría ser que los aldeanos traten de matarme el día de mi cumpleaños de nuevo" -pensó Naruto tumbado sobre su espalda mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo lentamente, cuando encontró su cuerpo tratando de protestar por esta acción, y decidió dejar su cuerpo descansar allí por un breve momento.

Justo después de que Naruto perdiera la conciencia es abandonado por sus compañeros de equipo luego de que estos fueron atacados por Orochimaru, en donde Naruto es que esta más herido y por ello fue abandonado ya que creyeron que solo estorbaba así que lo abandonaron en el bosque.

No era como si necesitaran a Naruto. Tenían al "Ultimo Uchiha" después de todo, así que era natural que el niño se defendiera del Kusanin, proclamara su dominio (por ahora), e hiciera todo "lobo solitario" al dirigirse a la torre.

* * *

Horas después.

* * *

Naruto despertó y en el bosque completamente solo recuerda todo con respecto a que sus compañeros lo abandonaron. Al recordar esto Naruto se enojó porque significaba que fue abandonado por sus compañeros, eso era traición y lo que Naruto más odiaba era la traición.

\- "Malditos se atrevieron a abandonarme" –Pensó Naruto con enojo- "Yo los ayude contra Orochimaru e incluso salve al Teme de la serpiente y esas basuras me dejaron a mi suerte en este maldito bosque" –Pensó Naruto e inocentemente comenzó a liberar un brillo amarillo (1), pero rápidamente se calmó y el brillo desapareció-"No importa esas basuras, lo que importa ahora es avanzar para finalizar este puto examen"-Pensó Naruto y se fue caminando.

* * *

Horas después (N/A: Ya se apenas comenzó el capítulo y ya hay 2 TimeSkip, pero esto para acelerar las cosas un poco y llegar a lo importante).

* * *

Naruto iba caminando por el bosque y ese lugar era prácticamente un infierno, casi fue comida de tigres, se encontró a un ciempiés que era el _Triple de Grande_ que él y estaba clavado en un árbol, había un agujero lleno de serpientes venenosas, un montón de sanguijuelas gigantes, incluso las plantas lo intentaron comer y lo más espelúznate es que por todo el lugar estaban los cadáveres de los Genin que pasaron al segundo examen y fueron asesinados por otros Genin para conseguir su pergamino o cayeron en una de las trampas del lugar o fueron asesinados por una bestia, pero por alguna razón Naruto no sentía nada al ver los cadáveres incluso esculco en los cadáveres de esos Genin para ver si había algo que le servía.

\- "10m de Cuerdas de Alambre, una 5 Fūma Shuriken, 30 Kibaku Fuda (Sellos Explosivos), un Tantō, cientos de Senbon, 3 frascos llenos de veneno, dos docenas de Hyōrōgan (Píldoras de Soldado), tres pergaminos de sellado y 20 bombas de humo, eso es mucho" –Pensó Naruto contando todo lo que encontró en los cadáveres y después dijo-Aunque aún me pregunto porque no siento nada al ver estos cadáveres-Dijo Naruto y continuo su camino

Naruto iba caminando cuando de pronto cuando pasa por una cueva en donde empieza a sentir que algo lo llama. Guiado por su curiosidad entra en la cueva y se pone a explorarla.

\- ¿Por qué vine a este lugar? -Dijo Naruto preguntándose porque entro a la cueva y de pronto el suelo se empieza a quebrar y como resultado cae en una parte más profunda de la cueva.

\- ¡Chatarra! –Grito Naruto cayendo y después se preguntó- ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿de dónde vino eso?! –Grito Naruto cayendo por el agujero.

* * *

Subsuelo.

* * *

\- Ay, eso dolió –Dijo Naruto al levantarse y sacudirse el polvo-Enserio, a veces agradezco tener a esa maldita bolas de pelos dentro mio si no esa caída me hubiera matado-Dijo Naruto y se dio cuenta donde estaba-Genial, primero un bosque que me quiere comer y ahora una enorme cueva que no parece tener salida, que fantástico-Dijo Naruto con sarcasmo y comenzó a avanza hacia delante pues sabe que no tiene forma de salir más que seguir avanzando.

En ese momento naruto comienza a ver varios metales con símbolos que le parecen extraños lo cuales al verlo hace que le dé un dolor de cabeza, pero siguió avanzando hasta que encuentra una nave destruida la cual era de los Predacon, pero naruto no lo sabía y aun así algo le decía que entrara, de forma desconocida naruto logro abrir una compuerta para entrar a la nave y empezó a explorar la nave lo cual le provoca más dolores y empieza a tener visiones que no tienen sentido.

Naruto mientras recorría la cueva comenzó a ver varios metales con símbolos que le parecen familiares lo cuales al verlo hace que le dé un dolor de cabeza, pero siguió avanzando hasta que encuentra una nave destruida la cual era de los Predacon, pero Naruto no lo sabía y aun así algo le decía que entrara.

-"¿Qué será esta cosa? Y ¿Por qué quiero entrar?"-Pensó Naruto viendo la nave y puso una mano en la puerta y esta se abrió sorprendiéndolo- "¿Cómo la abrí?" –Pensó Naruto pasando por la puerta y comenzó a explorar la nave lo cual le provoca más dolores y empieza a tener visiones que no tienen sentido como recuerdos de que estaba luchando contra alguien, recuerdos de estar volando alto en los cielos y otros de estar entre creaturas.

\- ¿Qué son estos recuerdos? –Dijo Naruto agarrándose la cabeza por el dolor de cabeza que tenía por esas visiones- ¿Quién soy? –Dijo Naruto ahora dudando de su propia existencia, pero continuo su camino.

Mientras más avanzada más fuertes eran las visiones y por ende también era más fuerte el dolor de cabeza que sufría, pero a la vez se sentía más fuerte y por primera vez se sentía en casa. Era como si una chispa que llevaba mucho tiempo extinguida nuevamente se encendiera dentro de él y con mayor fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué ahora dudo de mi propia existencia? Si antes no lo hacía-dijo Naruto preguntándose mientras caminaba por la nave-Incluso dudo de quien soy-Paro y apretó los puños-Se quién soy, Soy Uzumaki Naruto el futuro Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato-Dijo Naruto con determinación hasta que vio algo que lo sorprendió.

-No, No, No, No ¡No! -Dijo Naruto intentando no creer lo que estaba viendo.

Eran cientos de huesos gigantescos que incluían espinas dorsales, mandíbulas, dientes, garras, costillas, cuernos, colas, vertebras, cráneos e incluso esqueletos completos. Naruto estaba sintiendo muchas emociones entre ellas negación, ira, nostalgia, depresión, soledad y tristeza.

\- ¡Ser-Ket!¡Darksteel! ¡Skylynx! ¡Lazerback! ¡Grimwing! ¡Ripclaw! ¡Hermanos! ¡Hermanas! ¿¡QUÉ LES HAN HECHO!? –Grito Naruto viendo (Aunque él no lo sabía) los huesos de sus hermanos caídos, cayo de rodillas y golpeando el suelo mientras gritaba.

[Transformers Prime - OST - 1 - Transformers Prime (Youtube: /watch?v=iDWTiNnx8Wg) y comienzen desde el segundo 0:18]

\- ¡Otra vez no pude hacer nada! –Grito Naruto frustrado y derramando lágrimas, pero esas lágrimas rápidamente se tornaron azules y sus ojos de color amarillo, justo después toco uno de los huesos y una lluvia intensa de recuerdos en los que empieza a recordar que el en su vida pasada fue Predaking el Rey de los Predacon y recordó todo lo que hizo hasta el día que murió, cuando recupero su memoria dijo.

-Hermanos. En nombre de las poderosas legiones de Predacons que me han precedido, Yo Predaking Rey de los Predacons juro que hasta mi Spark se extinga no parare hasta que los reviva y gobernemos este mundo juntos-Grito Naruto y comenzó a crecer en tamaño y transformarse.

Naruto al terminar su transformación se había convertido en un gigantesco dragón robótico principalmente de color rojo oscuro, naranja y negro, con alas robóticas para el vuelo, garras y colmillos para la batalla cuerpo, una larga cola con cuchillas afiladas. Las alas alcanzan cerca de dos campos de basquetbol en longitud y sus membranas son de color naranja en la parte inferior, pero negro rojizo en la mitad superior. Su esquema de color es como el de una fogata. Su hocico es corto y su mandíbula inferior puede separarse y moverse como las mandíbulas de un ciervo. También tiene un par de zarcillos como mandíbulas que salen de sus mejillas que pueden ayudar a agarrar a su presa. Su mandíbula inferior tiene un par de proyecciones dentadas que sobresalen de la parte delantera que se entrelazan con los zarcillos de la mejilla cuando la boca está cerrada y tiene otro par de proyecciones similares a dientes entre los zarcillos y las mandíbulas superiores. Sus escamas de metal son de color negro con una gran dureza para soportar cualquier ataque. En la cabeza tiene un gran par de cuernos plateados y otro más en la frente, también tiene unos detalles de color amarillo que estaba brillando.

 **-Hora de Cazar** -Dijo Naruto soltando un rugido, el centro de su pecho se abrió y libero una energía amarilla, la energía recorrió el cuello de Naruto, se concentró en su boca y la disparo en formad de ráfaga de fuego y cuando la ráfaga se acabó salio volando.

* * *

Con el Equipo 7.

* * *

Sakura limpió el sudor de la frente de Sasuke con la tela blanca que tenía en la mano que era de su botiquín de primeros auxilios que había llevado consigo para este evento. Miró a la llamada "última Uchiha" con preocupación, ya que su enamorado no tan secreto gemía de dolor, y se preguntó qué le haría ese extraño hombre pálido a su Sasuke-kun.

Sakura también había establecido algunas trampas, como había aprendido en la Academia para ayudar a prepararse para cualquier enemigo que se cruzara en su camino, y esperaba que sus varias defensas resistieran lo suficiente para que Sasuke se recuperara. Todo lo que Sakura podía hacer era jugar el juego de espera, ya que no había nada más que pudiera hacer, e hizo una nota mental para buscar consejo en términos de aprender más de lo que ya sabía.

-Cuando nos movemos? Quiero matar al arrogante Uchiha y esparcir sus entrañas como las de un pez-dijo Zaku, como él se moría por un poco de sangre en el momento, y en este momento se hambre de sangre Uchiha.

-Pronto. La pelirrosa todavía está muy despierta y sería más fácil esperar un poco más cuando se duerma para sacarlos a los dos-dijo Dosu, ya que sabía que aunque el plan estaba libre de sangre, era de todos modos eficaz, y completaría la misión que les había otorgado Orochimaru.

-Algo está mal en este escenario. Debe haber una tercera persona con ellos. ¿Estás seguro de que su otro compañero de equipo murió? -dijo Kin, ya que estaba preocupada por esta misión y quería asegurarse de que no ocurrieran sorpresas indeseadas.

-Orochimaru dijo él mismo que el chico cayó en desgracia y que no estará aquí, así que deja de quejarte para que podamos hacerlo bien-Dijo Zaku, ya que no estaba de humor para las preocupaciones de Kin, y adivinando los planes tan tarde en el juego.

-"Dice que el que moja la cama"-pensó Kin, ya que sabía que ese chico tenía problemas cuando se trataba de dormir, y si no fuera por el hecho de que el chico a su lado la mataría si le contaba ... ella habría dicho salir antes.

-¡Tranquilo! El "guardaespaldas" de nuestro objetivo está durmiendo ahora. Atacamos en los próximos 30 minutos para asegurarnos de que no sea una artimaña- dijo Dosu, ya que había habido situaciones en las que se les había enseñado dónde parecía estar durmiendo el enemigo, y en realidad no lo estaban.

\- ¡Lo tengo! -dijo Zaku, mientras buscaba satisfacer su sed de sangre, y si la chica de cabello rosado todavía estaba viva ... él satisfaría algo más antes de sacar al compañero de equipo de Uchiha de la ecuación de forma permanente.

* * *

35 minutos después.

* * *

Naruto estaba volando por el bosque, pero en su forma humana con las alas de dragón. También la apariencia de Naruto cambio a una mejorada y perfeccionada.

Este Naruto era más alto y musculoso, con el cabello largo de color rojo, amarillo, negro y naranja era como ver una llama, los ojos de un color amarillo que estaban brillando y le daba la mirada de un depredador asechando a su presa, unos dientes afilados.

Viste una armadura de cuerpo completo negro, consistente en un peto ajustado sin mangas que acentúa su musculatura con una placa metálica a la altura del cuello de color amarillo y divisiones en el peto de color amarillo, y pantalones negros con correas en los muslos, y otro par de correas en las canillas.

Viste botas con placas metálicas negras, que parecen estar unidas a sus pantalones. Un saco rojo oscuro, el cual consiste en dos mangas separadas conectadas por una placa metálica en la espalda, con un corte para mostrar su torso superior y abdomen; además posee como pieza separada una falda abierta roja oscuro que termina a la altura de sus gemelos, con el extremo superior adornado y atado con un nudo agemaki, cubierto por una placa de metal. En la espalda había un símbolo como la cabeza de un dragón de color naranja y un remolino azul en ambos hombros (2).

\- "Se siente bien volar después de tanto tiempo" –Peno Naruto disfrutando del vuelo y olio algo familiar- "Ese olor es la sangre del Teme y de la Haruno" –Pensó Naruto oliendo la esencia y yendo hacia ella, y al posarse en un árbol cercano pudo ver la fuente de todo.

Naruto vio una pelea en curso con el equipo de Naruto luchando contra el equipo de sonido con la ayuda de Rock Lee del equipo 9, el equipo 10 que era el Ino-shika-cho y la aparición del equipo 9 arriba en la rama de un árbol mirando hacia abajo.

\- "Esta aquí casi toda la pandilla"-Pensó Naruto viendo a todos

-Están rodeados. Déjala ahora o de lo contrario-dijo Hyuga Neji, mientras activaba su Byakugan en frente del Equipo de Sonido, y vio todas las diversas firmas de chakra a su alrededor.

Fue entonces cuando Uchiha Sasuke decidió dar a conocer su apariencia, ya que salió con un manto de chakra corrompido a su alrededor y marcas extrañas en todo su cuerpo. Miró a Sakura y a los que lo rodeaban, como si estuviera contemplando algo dentro de su mente, y miró al Equipo de Sonido con su Sharingan activado.

-Alguien debería haberme dicho que había una fiesta aquí, ya que parecía perder mi invitación, y un Uchiha odia que se le dejen a lado de cualquier cosa importante-dijo Sasuke, mientras continuaba mirando al Equipo de Sonido, e ignoraba a todos las caras conmocionadas.

-Así que Orochimaru-sama te dio el Sello Maldito. Esto no se esperaba cuando nos dio la misión de matarte-dijo Dosu, ya que ahora veía el poder detrás del Sello Maldito en el Uchiha, y se preguntó si tendrían alguna oportunidad en algún momento. matando a Sasuke.

-Sí lo hizo. Me dio un poder increíble y tengo la intención de usarlo para obtener lo que quiero-dijo Sasuke antes de estar detrás de Zaku y golpeó con fuerza un puño en la médula espinal del Genin.

\- "¡Eso fue rápido!"-pensaron todos, excepto Naruto ya que los movimientos del chico no estaban más allá de sus ojos, y vigilaron porque las cosas se estaban volviendo bastante interesantes.

\- "En comparación de antes en más rápido, pero sigue siendo más lento que ese Autobot gordo del Equipo de ese Optimus Prime" –Pensó Naruto recordando la batalla que tuvo con esos Autobots.

-Esos brazos crean ráfagas de aire y generan una fuerza devastadora contra todo lo que golpea-dijo Sasuke, mientras comenzaba a torcer los brazos de Zaku fuera de lugar, y todos quedaron aturdidos en el proceso por esta acción.

Sasuke habría tenido éxito en su misión, si no hubiera sido sacudido de inmediato, y dentro de un grueso tronco de árbol que dejara inconsciente al Uchiha.

-Los humanos son criaturas tan violentas y estúpidas. Aún más las pequeñas y débiles moscas de Oto-dijo Naruto, mientras hacía su aparición.

\- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? -Pregunto Dosu, mientras miraba a la persona que nunca había visto antes, y se preguntaba qué había dentro de este Bosque de la Muerte que Konoha no quería que nadie supiera.

-"¿Cómo llegó aquí sin que yo lo viera con mi Byakugan? ¿Y por qué no puedo perforar su piel para ver su red de chacra? "-pensó Neji, mientras lo intentaba, y falló al tratar de ver la red de chakra de la figura.

-Ya me conocieron antes-Respondio Naruto para sorpresa de todos.

-Me acodaría de alguien que usa esa ropa y que tenga el cabello de tantos colores-Dijo Dosu.

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto-Dijo Naruto impactando a todos.

\- "E-ese es Na-Naruto-Kun" –Pensó Hinata impresionada por la nueva apariencia de su amor secreto (N/A: Aunque no es muy secreto que digamos) y también estaba tienen un sangrado nasal por la nueva apariencia de Naruto y que como se vería sin esa armadura.

\- "Guao, ahora sí que esta sexi" –Pensó Ino sonrojada.

-"SI que se diferente"-Pensó Tenten y estaba levemente sonrojada.

-"Problemático, El Problemático de Naruto es ahora mucho más problemático"-Pensó Shikamaru analizando a Naruto.

\- "Mis Kikaichū están muy asustados y parece ser por la nueva presencia de Naruto" –Pensó Shino que también estaba analizando a Naruto.

\- "Naruto cambio mucho" –Pensó Choji impresionado.

-"El olor de Naruto se intensifico, ahora vuele aún más a metal y aceite, aunque me pregunto porque huele asi"-Pensó Kiba.

\- "¡¿Ese es el rubio cabeza hueca de antes?! ¡¿Qué demonios le paso?!" –Pensaron los ninjas de Oto.

-Algo me dice que les informarán a su maestro de mi si le permito vivir-dijo Naruto, mientras miraba el ojo estrecho de Dosu, y sintió que el hombre iba a intentar algo con sus brazaletes.

-Veremos qué tan importante eres cuando destruyo tus órganos internos con mis brazales de sonido-dijo Dosu, mientras preparaba sus piernas para saltar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Naruto actuó más rápido, transformo su mano en un cañón y disparo hacia el dispositivo destruyéndolo completamente antes de dar una patada a Dosu que lo mando a un árbol como a Sasuke había sido la primera vez que y el impacto rompió su cuello en el proceso y lo mató.

\- ¿De verdad crees que te daría una oportunidad? Este no es un juego de atrapar. Esto no es un juego de nada, excepto el de supervivencia, y ahora mismo un juego tan extenso como este tiene se volvió contra ti junto con el resto de tu equipo-dijo Naruto viendo a Zaku mirándolo enojado mientras Kin parecía casi contento de tener esta repentina intervención.

\- ¿Crees que nos puedes llevar a ser un monstruo? Fuimos elegidos personalmente por el propio Orochimaru para ingresar a este examen y no vamos a permitir que un monstruo como tú nos impida completar nuestra misión-dijo Zaku, mientras se preparaba para disparar hacia Naruto, que no hizo nada en términos de moverse desde su posición boca abajo, y esperó a que disparara.

El resultado fue que los brazos de Zaku explotaron completamente desde los codos hacia abajo.

-Si hubieras estado prestando más atención a tus manos, notarías que había obstruido los agujeros necesarios para enviar tu ataque, y cuando intentaste disparar ... bueno, digamos que la condición de tus brazos lo dice todo-dijo Naruto antes de soltar una risita al ver a Zaku caer de rodillas mientras miraba el espacio donde estarían sus brazos mientras su mente parecía estar tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido.

La palabra clave sería intento.

\- ¡Mis ... B-brazos! Mira qué ... lo que hiciste ... ¡a mis brazos! -dijo Zaku antes de soltar un grito de dolor, cuando se dio cuenta, y pronto su mente se apagó para escapar de la realidad de su cuerpo dolorido.

\- ¿Crees que me importa? -dijo Naruto viendo a la chica asustada que era Kin tratando de huir, pero se encontró colgada de los tobillos por una cuerda que venía de Naruto, y pronto se encontró colgando boca abajo a unos metros de Naruto.

\- ¡Por favor no me lastimes! Estuve en contra de esta idea todo el camino, pero si dijera algo, Orochimaru me mataría, o peor me usaría para uno de sus experimentos enfermos-dijo Kin, lo cual era cierto, ya que muchos habían expresado su renuencia a participar en algunas misiones, y cada uno había muerto en manos de Orochimaru.

-Ya que no siento que estés mintiendo, así que no te voy a desfigurar como a tus dos compañeros de equipo, ya que tengo una mejor idea en mente, y aunque no me gustaría discutirlo aquí... hay demasiadas orejas junto con los ojos apuntando en nuestra dirección- dijo Naruto, ya que sabía que la mejor manera de lidiar con esto era llevar a esta chica al Hokage, y asegurarse de que le contagiara lo que tenía este Orochimaru. planificado.

\- ¿Puedes protegerme? –Pregunto Kin, ya que ella estaba temblando un poco.

-Claro que puedo-Respondio Naruto.

-Haré lo que sea que me pidas. Solo por favor protégeme de Orochimaru. Es un monstruo-dijo Kin, ya que estaba prácticamente llorando en este momento, y Naruto sintió su temor por el Sannin.

-De acuerdo-Respondio Naruto yéndose con Kin y se voltio al resto- ¿Vienen o qué? –Pregunto Naruto al resto.

-Hey, aunque hallas cambiado no significa que nos mandes-Replico Kiba, pero un codazo de Shino.

-Kiba, debes aprender a cerrar la boca-Dijo Shino siguiendo a Naruto.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con estos dos? Quiero decir, uno está muerto, y el otro está muriendo. Esto es tan problemático-dijo Shikamaru, mientras se frotaba la cabeza pensando y se preguntaba dónde estaría Naruto en este momento.

-Harías lo más sabio y lo dejarías. Él estará muerto antes de que puedas conseguirle atención médica y su aroma sin duda traerá animales depredadores-dijo Neji, como sabía por su entrenamiento con Gai., y en el Compuesto del Clan Hyuga, que los animales depredadores seguirán el aroma de la sangre en función de la cantidad derramada.

-Oigan caminen-Dijo Naruto llamado a los demás.

* * *

2 días después: En la Torre del Bosque de la Muerte.

* * *

Los 3 equipos de Genin se dirigieron a la torre con expresiones mixtas en sus rostros, ya que no pudieron evitarlo. Se sorprendieron cuando varios de sus Senseis aparecieron de sus pergaminos junto con Iruka, quien les contó todo sobre el significado con la inscripción escrita cuando ingresaron.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Naruto Asuma-sensei? No lo vimos desde que entramos y le queremos preguntar por su cambio-dijo Shikamaru, mientras su equipo entraba al área principal de la torre con su sensei, y los otros equipos lo habían seguido.

\- ¡Si! Quiero decir, no es como si me importara el rubio baka, pero quiero saber el motivo de su cambio, también siendo que es un Shinobi de Konoha, merece que alguien pregunte por él -Dijo Ino, mientras descubría que lo que le sucedió a Naruto era lo más curioso y quería saber más.

-No soy completamente rubio, Ino-chan y pensé que era lo suficientemente bueno para pedirte una cita- dijo Naruto, que apareció desde el techo para asustar al equipo y sus Senseis.

-"Ni siquiera lo sentí"-pensaron los Jonin y Chunin caminando con la mayoría de los novatos.

\- ¿Naruto? - dijo Choji, ya que había dejado caer sus fichas, y miró a Naruto en estado de shock como los demás con las mujeres del grupo teniendo rubor en sus caras.

-En carne y hueso, por así decirlo-dijo Naruto, ya que técnicamente era parte máquina.

"Su voz es más profunda. ¡Kami está caliente!" Pensó Ino y Tenten al escuchar su voz con su sonrisa haciendo que sus caras se vuelvan rojas como la cereza.

\- ¡Naruto, baka! ¿Por qué atacaste a Sasuke-Kun? Creí que habías muerto y ahora apareces de la nada-dijo Sakura, mientras gritaba como un alma en pena, y se habría acercado a él apagar sus luces si no fuera por el Haruno clavado en la pared con un Kin de aspecto enojado presionando un kunai en su garganta.

-Mantente alejado de Naruto-sama o terminaré lo que empecé en el bosque-dijo Kin, ya que muchos se sorprendieron al verla allí, y el hecho de que ella dijo Naruto-sama en lugar de solo Naruto.

-Ahora Kin-chan se amable. La necesito para esta parte del examen-dijo Naruto, al ver que Kin se alejaba a regañadientes de la niña de cabello rosado, y se movió para ponerse de su lado de Naruto.

-Perdóname, Naruto-sama-dijo Kin con voz sumisa e hizo que los ojos de todos salieran de sus órbitas.

\- "¡Otra vez con el Naruto-sama! "- pensó Ino y Tenten sintiéndose cada vez más celosos antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta de una cosa.

¡Hinata estaría enojada!

-Cambiando de tema, dinos porque cambiaste tanto-Pregunto Shikamaru dejando de lado lo demás.

-Shikamaru, La respuesta a eso es...-dijo Naruto y todos estaban oyendo y dijo- ¡NO ES DE TU IMPORTANCIA! -Gritó Naruto antes de reírse, mientras todos caían por la sorpresa del estallido después de que se inclinaran para escucharlo, y tenían una gota detrás de la cabeza.

-Rubio problemático-Murmuró Shikamaru, mientras se levantaba del piso, y se frotaba la frente.

-Jejeje, no sería yo si no fuera problemático, Shikamaru y además no soy completamente rubio-Dijo Naruto riendo.

-Ah está bien, cabeza de llama problemática-Dijo Shikamaru.

-Eso está mejor-Comento Naruto yéndose con Kin.

* * *

En la Torre del Bosque de la Muerte.

* * *

Mientras caminaban hacia el área principal, Naruto había explicado que el Hokage había puesto a Kin bajo su protección, y Konoha preparó en secreto lo que Orochimaru había planeado. También le preguntaron a su crecimiento repentino, a sus músculos y a su voz que Naruto les había dicho que era un brote de crecimiento que hacía mucho tiempo que debía haber pasado.

Mientras que la mayoría del grupo lo creyó, Neji, Shikamaru, un enojado Sasuke, un poco asustada Sakura, y los otros adultos del grupo sabían lo contrario.

Con los diversos grupos aquí, Kin en la Oficina del Hokage dentro de la torre, y los otros días pasados había llegado el momento para que comenzaran los Preliminares. El Hokage hizo su habitual charla sobre para qué eran exactamente los Exámenes Chunin, como un medio para mantener la paz, y después de que cierto traidor "Genin" dejó la competencia hizo la selección de quién luchó quién comenzó.

 _ **Sabaku no Kankuro vs Akamikichi Choji.**  
_  
\- ¡Ha! Qué fácil victoria voy a tener. Yo contra el chico gordo de ese grupo-dijo Kankuro, mientras bajaba, y se detuvo cuando escuchó a Choji comenzar a gritar por su sangre por llamarlo gordo.

\- "Kankuro, estupido" -pensó Temari, mientras miraba al títere de su familia, y deseó no haberlo hecho antes de mirar al hombre rubio del otro lado de la habitación para dejar que su mente se maravillara con muchos fantasías que estaba teniendo de él.

Ella no era la única, ya que Hyuga Hinata secretamente estaba tratando de acercarse lo suficiente a Naruto para tocarlo, y ver si su nueva apariencia era real o un henge. Cada vez que se acercaba, Naruto se volvía en su dirección, y ella estaría de regreso en su posición original con él mirándola antes de darle un beso con sus labios haciendo que el Hyuga se pusiera rojo. Mientras tanto, pensamientos pervertidos corrían a través de la cabeza de la heredera Hyuga, y era porque otros estaban en la habitación grande.

Kiba se sentía intimidado por Naruto con Akamaru gimiendo al ver a Naruto ya que el chico claramente se había convertido en una especie de alfa. Shino había escuchado a sus bichos, que le dijeron que algo extraño le había sucedido al Uzumaki mientras extrañamente le decía que su cuerpo estaba "vivo" y se rehusaba a decir algo más al respecto. Si bien no era una amenaza para el Heredero del Clan Aburame en este momento, los insectos tenían demasiado miedo de caer sobre el niño por temor a ser devorado por su piel, y otra vez desconcertó a Shino que sus insectos dijeran tal cosa .

Yuhi Kurenai estaba teniendo sentimientos encontrados entre la preocupación debido a la repentina y nueva apariencia de Naruto que pudo haber sido causada por el Kyūbi y por el hecho de encontrarse ahora descubriendo que se sentía atraída por la nueva apariencia de Uzumaki. Intentó desesperadamente apartar sus pensamientos del niño mientras se concentraba en su relación secreta con Asuma, pero le resultaba difícil, y el hecho de que pudiera ver a Anko con un aspecto mareado hizo que Kurenai pensara como la Señora de las Serpientes que causó que la Señora del Genjutsu tuviera aún más problemas.

En cuanto al partido Preliminar de abajo, un Jonin enfermizo y pálido que era el supervisor hizo el anuncio de que Subaku no Kankuro había ganado después de que el Akimichi había sido golpeado con un sedante a base de gas. No mucho antes del partido, Choji se había convertido en una gran roca que intentó aplastar al usuario títere en la matanza en el camino, y dicho usuario marioneta había arrojado lo que había envuelto de espaldas al costado al final. El resultado permitió a Choji destruir el cuerpo de Kankuro, que resultó ser el títere real que se parecía a Kankuro, y se llenó con gas que lo noqueo.

Al final, Kankuro fue el ganador, y Choji estaba durmiendo como un bebé mientras soñaba con comida que hacía que todos sudaran.

-"Siempre pensando con el estómago, incluso mientras duermes "-pensó Shikamaru, mientras suspiraba mientras miraba a Naruto, quien se rio de lo que había visto e hizo que las mujeres en la habitación se sonrojaran.

 _ **Sabaku no Temari vs Uchiha Sasuke**  
_

-Es hora de mostrarles a ustedes el verdadero estándar en Konoha que tendrán que seguir después de que haya terminado con este debilucho de Suna y una niña no menos-dijo Sasuke, ya que siempre sentía que la hembra de la especie sólo se refería para criar y servir a los machos Uchiha como si fuesen sirvientes.

\- **"** Eso te costó la victoria **"** -Pensó Naruto y volvió de la arena a Hinata, que se movió más rápido que Lee para volver a su lugar original, y le dio otro beso movimiento que causó que la niña ruborizara una mezcla de color púrpura rojizo.

\- "¡Naruto hizo un movimiento de beso hacia mí otra vez! Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es ir a una cita con él, llevarlo a algún lugar tranquilo, y luego ... " -pensó Hinata, mientras trataba de mantener el rubor rojo grande, y la hemorragia nasal que quería salir bajo control .

-¿Listo para perder a mí debilucho? - dijo Sasuke, mientras sonreía mientras trataba de actuar duro mientras silenciosamente deseaba que Kakashi le dejara usar su Sharingan, y su chakra para esta pelea.

-Konoha Shinobi es tan arrogante, estoy deseando derribarle una estaca-dijo Temari, mientras se preparaba para usar a su fan, y sonrió al Uchiha con una sonrisa que decía que iba a disfrutar de lastimarlo.

-Ella va a hacerle daño tanto-dijo Kankuro sonriendo maliciosamente desde que conseguir en el lado malo de su hermana grande no era bueno para nadie.

-No importa mientras haya sangre derramada-dijo Gaara, mientras miraba desde el partido a Naruto, y escuchó a "Madre" llamándolo con miedo para que matara al "Monstruo" frente a él, lo cual era extraño, Shukaku ¿Le tiene miedo a un humano e incluso lo llama monstruo, ¿Qué es realmente ese Naruto?.

\- ¡Comienzan! -Dijo Hayate, cuando saltó hacia atrás, y se preparó para llamar al partido como lo vio.

Sasuke eligió lanzarse hacia delante mientras lanzaba unos shuriken y kunai a Temari para que ella tomara acción contra ella. Temari simplemente esquivó a todos con facilidad y golpeó a Sasuke con un Jutsu de Elemento Viento que envió al Uchiha a una pared que lo derribó en un tiro.

-Eso fue aburrido-dijo Naruto mientras sacudía la cabeza ante las tácticas de Sasuke que eran previsibles y directas.

\- ¡Ganador! ¡Subaku no Temari! -dijo Hayate, que miró al Hokage con ojos que decían "¿Cómo demonios Sasuke llegó hasta aquí?", y el Hokage solo suspiró sabiendo que todos los informes sobre el Uchiha eran sin duda exagerados por los maestros de la Academia propios escogidos por el Consejo que aspiraba a ellos con la esperanza de obtener un gran aumento.

En unos instantes, Kakashi apareció junto a Sasuke y lo llevó al hospital donde se quedaría en su habitación privada antes de que fuera sacado de ella para que las manos del Jonin entrenaran. Para Predaking Kakashi era un hipócrita que nunca siguió las reglas que él dio, y que el favoritismo era algo que el Jonin iba a hacer con respecto a Sasuke.

-"Oh Kakashi, si Minato te viera ahora, él se avergonzaría de ti, y el resto de este pueblo"-pensó el Hokage, mientras soltaba un ligero suspiro mientras ponía su pipa en su boca, y dejaba que fuera adictivo propiedades se apoderan una vez más.

\- "Fue un Buen partido" –Pensó Naruto mientras físicamente sus ojos miraban a la parte de atrás de Temari.

\- "¿Cómo se atreve esa zorra de Suna hacer eso a mí Naruto-kun?"-pensó Hinata, mientras miraba a Temari, que sonreía al Hyuga, y sólo hizo que el acosador silencioso Uzumaki más enfurecido.

 ** _Inuzuka Kiba VS Uzumaki Naruto._**

-"Alguien está tratando de arruinar a Naruto y tengo una idea de quiénes son, ya que tampoco es solo una persona"-pensó Sarutobi, mientras fruncía el ceño ante los nombres que se dibujaban, y sabía que esto estaba lejos de ser aleatorio.

\- ¡Yahoo! Vamos Akamaru, demostremos que esta pubertad repentina vez lo que significa ser un alfa real-dijo Kiba, pero Akamaru no se movió, y corrió detrás de Kurenai para que Kiba no lo persiguiera.

-Estoy esperando Kiba. Si tu perro no quiere pelear, entonces no lo obliguen a hacerlo, y pon tu culo aquí abajo-dijo Naruto dando un golpecito con impaciencia ante el intento del Inuzuka de obtener Akamaru, que casi resultó en él buceando para el perro, y la posibilidad de que vea la falda de su sensei.

Seguramente un espectáculo para todos los que desearan verlo, intentándolo, pero la posibilidad de salir de ese intento con una mente sana y un cuerpo ileso sería imposible.

-Bien, te mostraré quién es el mejor de los dos y luego Hinata dejará su enamoramiento por ti para salir conmigo-dijo Kiba al ver a la niña Hyuga mirar a Naruto con un rubor pesado, empujando sus dedos, y luego miró a su sensei en busca de algún tipo de ayuda.

Todo lo que Kurenai podía hacer era sacudir la cabeza mientras le deseaba a Hinata la mejor de las suertes al explicarle al chico de Uzumaki que lo acosaba y que hacía actos secretos de pervertidos cuando crecían.

\- ¡Empezar! -dijo Hayate, al ver que los dos Genin chocaban contra el otro, y por un momento el Jonin pensó que estaba mirando a un joven Yondaime.

Hayate hizo una nota mental para duplicar su medicación para su enfermedad después de que lo revisó por cualquier efecto secundario que le traería alucinaciones.

Como Sasuke lo hizo con Temari en su partida, Kiba se movió rápidamente para atacar a Naruto con la velocidad de su clan que, aunque no estaba a la par con Rock Lee, todavía era bastante rápido para un Genin, y apuntaba a mutilar a su oponente. El plan podría haber funcionado al principio si Naruto no hubiera brincado sin esfuerzo sobre el Heredero Inuzuka y hubiera aterrizado con gracia mientras sonreía con su sonrisa de confianza hacia Kiba.

-Ahora Kiba, sé que deseas encontrar un compañero pronto, pero no creemos que somos tu tipo, y prefiero que no intentaras forzarme cerca de ti solo que recibas un beso. Simplemente no lo hacemos. swing de esa manera-dijo Naruto haciendo que varias personas alrededor de ellos se rieran de la enojada Inuzuka mientras Hinata admiraba la espalda de Naruto mientras su ser interior le decía a Kiba que se mantuviera alejada de su Naruto-kun y que hiciera pagar al perro comandante por agredir su secreto

-Cuando te atrape, te voy a golpear dentro de una pulgada de tu vida, y ¡mostraré a Hinata cómo soy mejor que yo! ¡ **Tsuga (Colmillo Perforante)!** -Dijo Kiba, mientras intentaba usar el Jutsu de su clan, y Naruto esquivó nuevamente mientras parecía muy aburrido.

\- ¿Y cómo eres mejor que yo? -dijo Naruto burlonamente, mientras levantaba una ceja hacia Kiba, y esquivaba los ataques de Kiba otra vez.

\- ¡Porque no soy un demonio sucio que se esconde detrás de la piel humana! -dijo Kiba arrojando una bomba de humo al suelo mientras Naruto no parecía preocupado por la bomba de humo y estaba ahí parado con los ojos abiertos ya que sus ojos detectava los movimientos, tenia visíon nocturna, Visíon Termica y detecta el Chakra para Naruto era como ver como si estubiera en el día más brillante.

Mientras esto sucedía, Sarutobi entrecerró los ojos hacia Kiba, y se preguntó quién le había contado al chico sobre el "invitado" de Naruto antes de hacer una nota mental para que Ibiki le dijera al heredero Inuzuka que obtuviera algo de información.

-Haces que suene tan simple para todos los que nos rodean Kiba-teme. ¿Por qué no nos ayudas a tratar de arrojar mi 'piel humana' para revelar al demonio que afirmas que soy para ellos? -Dijo Naruto, mientras se movía hacia la izquierda, luego a la derecha, otra a la derecha, a la izquierda, hizo una parada de manos con una sola mano, y luego saltó del humo para aterrizar sobre sus pies.

\- **Tsuga** -dijo Kiba, mientras saltaba hacia adelante girando, y apuntaba directamente hacia el pecho de Naruto.

-Presta atención a todos, ya que estás a punto de ver por qué nadie me invita a jugar un juego de Twister-dijo Naruto, que se inclinó hacia atrás en un ángulo imposible con solo un pie en el suelo golpeando a Kiba con el otro pie. la cara lo envía a lo alto en el aire con la gravedad que pronto se vuelve a aplicar a él antes de hacer que los Inuzuka caigan al suelo y antes de tocar el suelo Naruto levanto sus manos y de repente Kiba fue mandado al techo y se estrelló en él y cuando nuevamente iba a caer Naruto lo atrapo, pero golpeo su puño en la espalda (3) haciendo gritar de dolor a Kiba y noqueándolo

\- ¡Ganador! ¡Uzumaki Naruto! –Declaro Hayate, que miró al Hokage, y le envió una mirada que decía "¿cómo hizo eso?" eso fue respondido encogiéndose de hombros del Hokage mientras los médicos se llevaban a Kiba.

Lo cual era una mentira ya que Naruto le explicó todo en su oficina en la torre.

* * *

Flashback.

* * *

-Así que déjame entender esto directamente, Naruto. Me estás diciendo que antes eras un tipo de alienígena bio-Mecánico llamado Predaking que podía transformarse en un dragón, que volaba, respiraba fuego y podía transformar sus manos en armas, que además es el Rey de su especie llamada Predacon que eran bestias robóticas que se podían transformar en robots humanoides, pero que solo quedas tú y tienes planeado revivirlos para conquistar el mundo para gobernarlo con ellos-dijo el viejo Hokage, que estaba recibiendo dolores de cabeza por esta información, y también Kin después de haberle contado al Hokage sobre los planes de Orochimaru para Konoha durante la final.

Decir que el Hokage estaba sorprendido era una subestimación, y me gustaría decir que el viejo Hokage era ... ¡muy viejo! Sabía que Suna había caído en algunos malos momentos, pero esto no era bueno para el Lea, y más aún si Orochimaru podía atraer a otros aliados para que no fueran solo para Konoha. No solo eso, sino que lo que le sucedió a Naruto fue increíble, pero la noticia de que un sello se colocaba en el chico para encerrar cualquier conocimiento que obtuviera lo ponía preocupado, y sospechaba que los miembros del Consejo Shinobi tenían algo que ver. .

-Asi es viejo amigo, ¿Quieres que te muestre mi verdadera forma? –Pregunto Naruto.

-sé que tendré un gran dolor de cabeza después, pero si quiero verla-Respondio Hiruzen, pero rápidamente se arrepintió.

Naruto comenzó a crecer en tamaño como de 40 pies. Todo su cuerpo estaba recubierto por una coraza metálica altamente resistente de color negro con partes de color rojo oscuro y algunas como la cara, los brazos y muslos de color gris claro con varias marcas que estaban brillando de color amarillo. Todo su cuerpo estaba recubierto. Sus hombros están adornados con grandes púas, al igual que su espalda y cabeza. Sus alas también parecen estar presentes en su espalda, pero dobladas. Sus manos con garras muy afiladas. Sus pulgares son de color naranja, mientras que sus manos son principalmente de color gris, con una mitad superior negro. La apariencia era monstruosa, gigantesca, atemorizante, intimidante y salvaje, pero a la vez daba una presencia de majestuosidad e imponente.

-"Es gigantesco"-Pensó Kin viendo a la verdadera forma de Naruto.

-Esta es mi verdadera forma-Dijo Naruto con una voz calmada y serena lo cual contrarresta su otra voz.

-Na-Naruto te vez-Iba a decir Hiruzen, pero Naruto se le adelanto.

-Atemorizante, ya lo sé-Dijo Naruto.

-Eso-Dijo Hiruzen algo asustado.

-Ya lo sabía, pero cuando este en esta forma llámame Predaking-Dijo Predaking.

-Está bien, bueno Predaking vamos a mi oficina para hablar-Dijo Hiruzen y para su sorpresa Predaking se encogió al tamaño de una persona normal.

\- ¿Puedes hacer eso? –Pregunto Hiruzen sorprendido.

-Sí y mucho más-Respondio Predaking.

* * *

Oficina del Hokage.

* * *

-"Enfurecí a alguien en una vida pasada o simplemente Kami me esta jugando una broma"-pensó Sarutobi antes de mirar a Predaking y luego a Kin, que ahora se movía nerviosamente porque había desertado hacia el enemigo de su antiguo maestro.

-Ahora que tienes mi historia viejo, necesito saber qué pasa con Kin-chan aquí, y cómo impedir que los Consejos molesten-Dijo Naruto, al ver al viejo Hokage hacer una mueca de asco desde los Consejos. había estado jugando con cosas durante algún tiempo, y había sido una gran espina en el culo del viejo mono por más de una década.

En realidad desde el nacimiento de Naruto.

-Bueno para ti Naruto, hay poco que puedo hacer, ya que los Consejos están decididos a asegurarte de que nunca verás más allá de tu cumpleaños número 16, y he estado haciendo todo lo que puedo para detenerlos. En cuanto a Kin, los Consejos querrán su propia gente la interroga viciosamente y sin duda la descarta diciendo que su utilidad se les ha acabado. Lo único que podemos hacer, dado que ella describió todo hasta su captura, es convertirla en su esclava, y secreta ... concubina-dijo el Sandaime, mientras preparaba secretamente un Jutsu de Barrera Sónica debajo de la mesa 2 segundos antes de que sus rostros se tornaran rojos, y el de Kin se enrojeció de ira.

\- ¿TENGO HACER QUÉ? -gritó Kin, quien deseaba tener un kunai en ese momento para poder cortar las bolas del viejo y meterlo en su estúpido Sombrero Hokage.

\- ¿Preferirías que los dos Consejos se salgan con la suya? Han intentado en numerosas ocasiones eliminar a Predaking o convertirlo en un arma a pesar de lo que fue el último deseo del Yondaime. Te torturarán como si fueras alguien de Iwa y luego se deshace de él. cómo lo consideren conveniente. Utilizarán los medios para convertirte en uno, sino un servidor, para todas sus necesidades utilizando una ley que ha existido desde que el Shodaime fundó el pueblo. También preferiría que fueras el esclavo y la concubina de alguien. alrededor de su edad, que al menos lo tratará como a una persona, y no como un objeto para ser utilizado como una cosa para su propia agenda- dijo el Sandaime, ya que había visto a muchos prisioneros de la variedad femenina tomarse por el alto nivel del Consejo y los miembros del Clan con más atracción que se convirtieron en esclavos.

Por lo que Sarutobi aprendió de su informante, los que se convirtieron en esclavos del Clan Uchiha pronto se suicidaron a la semana de su esclavización, y eso fue si fueron alimentados adecuadamente antes de ir al Clan Uchiha.

-No te trataría como mi propiedad Kin-chan. No es el estilo de un Predacon-dijo Naruto mirando a la niña, que aunque todavía estaba enojada con la idea de ser esclava de alguien, y concubina secreta sentía que la alternativa era mucho peor.

-De acuerdo. Dije que haría cualquier cosa para liberarme de Orochimaru. ¿Asumo que tengo que conseguir algún tipo de sello o tatuaje de algún tipo para marcarme como suyo? –Pregunto Kin, mientras le enseñaban que las niñas que se encontraban en esta situación siempre estaban marcadas con algún tipo de sello para demostrar que eran propiedad de alguien.

Al igual que los miembros de la familia de la rama del Clan Hyuga.

-Correcto. Ahora, ya que te mantiene como esclavo, y una concubina necesita ser mantenida en secreto en su mayor parte, el sello tendrá que colocarse en cierta área de tu cuerpo-dijo Sandaime, al ver a Kin sonrojarse. en eso ya que no se le había dicho dónde se habían colocado esas marcas, y junto a ella, Naruto también se estaba poniendo un poco ruborizado.

-"Será mejor que sea grande allí abajo"-pensó Kin, ya que podía decir que Naruto era un tipo agradable, y aunque ser íntimo con él era lo último que quería hacer en ese momento ... iba a suceder tarde o temprano.

* * *

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

-Tu perdiste y yo gano-dijo Naruto antes de que volviera a subir a la barandilla y se sentara en el borde de la misma.

-Impresionante exhibición de poder Naruto-san-dijo Shino mientras sus bichos se volvían locos dentro de su cuerpo y le decían que el poder del chico era una locura.

-Gracias Shino ¿Sientes algún tipo de enojo por haber derribado a tu compañero? -dijo Naruto viendo Shino sacudir la cabeza no.

-Kiba estaba luchando contra un oponente al que no podía ganar y cavó un agujero profundo para sí mismo insultándote para compensar sus propios sentimientos de miedo-dijo Shino con Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Demasiado orgullo en la creencia de que eres fuerte no hizo ver la verdad justo delante de nosotros, no es saludable-dijo Naruto mientras miraba la pantalla y escuchaba el jadeo de Hinata al ver los nombres en él.

 _Hyuga Hinata VS Hyuga Neji  
_  
- **"** Eso ... no puede ser bueno" –Pensó Naruto al notar que todo el color en la cara de Hinata la dejaba, y ella se puso tan pálida que la Hyuga podría haber hecho que un albino tuviera más color en comparación .

-" ¡Perfecto! "-pensó Neji, mientras esperaba con ansias luchar contra su primo, y mostrando lo débil que estaba frente a todos.

-No te preocupes, Hinata-chan, puedes tomarlo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es creer en ti mismo y sucederá-dijo Naruto, sabiendo que la chica necesitaría mucho estímulo, y él era el mejor para darle.

\- "¡El cree en mí! " -pensó Hinata, mientras se esforzaba en luchar, y bajó las escaleras con Neji allí abajo, esperando por ella con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

\- "Esto podría ponerse desagradable"-pensó Hayate, al ver el Hokage frunciendo el ceño, y estaba en pleno acuerdo con él.

Todos los Jonin de la Hoja eran, por lo que estaban secretamente en espera, y asegúrese de que no había vida perdida aquí.

\- **"** Si se atreve a matar a Hinata tendrá mi furia **"** -pensó Naruto, al sentir la sed de sangre que provenía de Neji, y sabía que su barco iba a tienen que actuar pronto.

\- ¡Empezar! -dijo Hayate, mientras movía la mano hacia abajo, y observó a los dos ahora entrar en un concurso.

-He esperado ansiosamente este momento por mucho tiempo Hinata-sama, cuando el Destino me sonreía y me daba una victoria sobre la Familia Principal. Lo único que lamento es que este momento no sea visto por tanta gente como yo Ojalá pudiera ser ... Si fueras inteligente, simplemente dejarías de fumar y dejaré que avance mientras sigues conservando una forma de dignidad Hyuga- dijo Neji, mientras se ponía en su posición de Puño Suave, y observaba a Hinata entrar en la suya.

-No abandonare Neji-Nii-san-dijo Hinata, mientras sentía los ojos de Naruto en ella, y sabía que la retención no era una opción en esta pelea.

-¡Empezar! -dijo Hayate con la mano hacia abajo, mientras los dos miembros del Clan Hyuga ahora atacaban al otro con sus habilidades de puño apacible y empezaban a golpear al otro con golpes devastadores.

\- ¡Hinata se está moviendo muy rápido! Y aquí pensé que era esta chica tímida y frágil que estaba demasiado asustada de su propia sombra-dijo Ino, mientras estaba impresionada con la ferocidad de la niña Hyuga, y se dio cuenta de que Hinata no era lo frágil que todo el mundo pensó que lo era.

-Puede ser tímida, pero Hinata no es frágil-dijo Naruto, al ver que Hinata se estaba esforzando para evitar que Neji obtuviera cualquier tipo de ventaja, y también vio a Neji luchando por presionar para obtener una ventaja.

Esto continuó hasta que parecía Hinata aterrizó un golpe en Neji, pero en realidad fue al revés, que reveló que Neji se había estado conteniendo lo suficiente para debilitar a Hinata para ponerla en un estado malo, e hizo que la heredera Hyuga toser sangre. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de su oponente, Hinata no se rindió como Neji pensó que lo haría, y dijo algunas palabras duras para el miembro de la Rama. Neji se enfadó tanto por sus palabras que se apresuró a poner fin a la vida de la niña a pesar de que el supervisor le dijo que ganó el partido, y Neji habría tenido éxito, pero algo lo agarró del cuello y lo hizo estrellar contra el muro creando un cráter y lo que lo agarro no era otro que Naruto, pero su apariencia había cambiado, sus manos se convirtieron en garras grises con el pulgar naranja y los demás con la mitad de color negro, sus ojos amarillos estaban brillando con la pupila afilada y la parte blanca del ojo de color negro, las marcas de bigotes eran más espesas, sus orejas eran más puntiagudas, sus colmillos de la mandíbula superior crecieron hasta que parecieron los de un tigre dientes de sables y Naruto estaba completamente enojado con Neji, no fue un buen día para ser el miembro de la rama Hyuga, y la sed de sangre que irradia Naruto...Neji pensó lo mismo.

- **Te atreviste a lastimar a Hinata-Chan** -dijo Naruto con una voz grave y alzó su mano y la puso en forma para perforar el pecho de Neji- **Muere** -dijo naruto e iba a matarlo, pero después se detuvo y se percató que Hinata aún estaba ahí, lastimada y agotada. Se movió a una velocidad ningún Shinobi ni siquiera el Hokage lo pudo ver y apareció al lado de Hinata. y se detuvo a tocar el cuerpo débil y frágil de Hinata. Naruto ya había desactivado la transformación de su traje y cara, y estaba dando una mirada de preocupación a la niña antes de que abrió los ojos para verlo.

-Hinata-chan, ¡no te muevas! Los médicos están llegando-dijo Naruto mientras se preguntaba qué poder dentro de él podía usar para salvar a esta chica de cierto destino.

\- ¿T-Te ... ... te hice sentir orgulloso? -dijo Hinata tosiendo poco después de que hablara, al ver sus ojos que a ella le encantaba mirarlos y esta vez estaba recibiendo una mirada con admiración y respeto por luchar tan duro para demostrarse a sí misma.

-Sí. Tú lo diste todo y eso es lo que importa-dijo Naruto sonriendo a la niña Hyuga sonriendo ligeramente hacia él y el chico Uzumaki deseaba tener algún tipo de poder para sanarla.

En este punto, los médicos habían llegado, y estaban tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Naruto era de lejos todo lo que habían visto antes que podría ser considerado humano. Ellos llevaron a Hinata lejos en la camilla con Naruto mirando a su ser llevado, y sintió la inconfundible sensación de dolor en su corazón.

\- Debes ignorarla. Es una perdedora. Igual que tú. No pienses que cuando derrotas a un Shinobi de un clan no te hace mejor que lo que ya eres. Un perdedor será un perdedor no importa qué. El destino es el destino-dijo Neji, ya que ni siquiera se sentía remotamente culpable por lo que le hizo a su prima, y lo mostró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin embargo, cuando Hinata finalmente se perdió de vista, los ojos de Naruto se volvieron hacia Neji, y sus preocupados ojos se volvieron hacia los helados fríos y Naruto en un instante nadie lo vio moverse ni siquiera el Hokage... y en un instante el Uzumaki estaba en su cara.

- **Cuidado de repetir eso de nuevo ... hombrecito** -dijo Naruto en una voz mortal sus ojos mirando directamente a Neji, lleno de energía, y el poder que hizo un escalofrío correr por la columna vertebral del Hyuga.

-Naruto-dijo Asuma en un tono de advertencia sabiendo que si el niño hacía algo, sería descalificado, y por lo tanto hacer a Neji aún más feliz.

Junto con mucha gente en el pueblo que no quería que avanzara.

-Dije que un perdedor será un perdedor no importa qué-El destino es el Destino-dijo Neji, aunque había menos convicción en su voz y un toque de miedo.

Naruto miró hacia abajo a la sangre Hinata tosió y la recuperó con sus dedos con garras, sin importarle que todo el mundo se concentrara en él ahora mismo. Sacando su inhumana lengua que podía rivalizar con Orochimaru, Naruto se lamió la sangre de sus dedos con una cuidadosa precisión, mientras que sus ojos se habían cerrado en concentración. Una vez que hubo terminado, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y dejó escapar un suspiro como si estuviera saboreando un vino raro antes de volverse hacia Neji completamente ahora mientras soltaba un gruñido muy anormal.

- **Ha pasado mucho tiempo ... desde que probamos sangre de un alma pura Hyuga Neji** -dijo la voz inhumana de Naruto que puso a toda la gente en el borde.

Gaara incluido.

-Hace que Madre esté más asustada -dijo Gaara, mirando fijamente a esta criatura por debajo de él, y le enervó cuando sintió la lenta elevación de la intención asesina que apenas se contenía en ese momento dentro del chico rubio.

 **-No entiendo por qué odias esta alma pura que es Hinata-chan, pero sí sé que ella no se lo merece, y como tal sentimos que tú ... debes ... ¡PAGAR! -** Dijo Naruto volando Hyuga con una increíble cantidad de intención asesina que congeló al Genin junto con los varios Jonin a su alrededor, habiendo rara vez sentido ese deseo de mutilar a otro ser humano.

Naruto esquivó a Gai, saltó sobre Hayate mientras golpeaba al Jonin en el suelo haciéndolo, y le dio una mirada a Kurenai que la congelo del miedo y no pudiera hacer un Genjutsu. Justo después de que Naruto aterrizó, tropezó con la pierna derecha con una pierna derecha y terminó con una palma abierta a Asuma después de golpear a Gai con un codo en el estómago cuando el Jonin con expandes trató de detenerlo una vez más .

\- "¡El acaba de derribar a Jonins como si se tratase de un juego! "-pensó que todo el mundo estaba viendo y estaba demasiado sorprendido para moverse viendo esta cosa demoníaca alcanzar su premio.

- **Parecías disfrutar derramar la sangre de una mujer inocente Hyuga Neji. Ahora me pregunto cómo podría sentirse por nosotros si derramaran la sangre de un hombre culpable como tú** -dijo Naruto agarrando a los sorprendidos y aterrorizados Miembro de la rama de Hyuga por la garganta mientras que su lengua traviesa era menos que una pulgada de la cara de Neji.

-Naruto, deja esto de una vez! Si haces esto ahora, te descalificaré, ¿y cómo crees que Hinata-san se sentirá si eso sucede? -dijo Sarutobi, ya que se sentía mal al jugar en el corazón del niño así, pero era para el bien del muchacho, y para mantenerlo fuera de la cuadra con los Consejos ... ¡otra vez!

- **Ella estaría disgustada, esto es lo sé muy bien viejo, por lo que voy a dejar un mensaje para que este tonto recuerde mucho después de que esto haya terminado, y que no debería sentirse cómodo con lo que le hiciste a Hinata-chan. vuelve a visitarte otra vez de este asunto Neji, oh, ten por seguro que esto no ha terminado-** dijo Naruto, mientras soltaba una siniestra risita cuando hablaba la última parte, y se alejó de la ya completamente temblorosa Hyuga Neji.

\- "Dijo el depredador a la presa" -pensó Shikamaru, que sabía desde sus años de infancia que Naruto era muy protector de sus amigos, y en este caso con Hinata ... el Clan Hyuga podría también tener la funeraria preparada para Neji.

Bajando de la barandilla, Naruto se giró para mirar al Hokage con una mirada que decía "Será mejor que lo atrapemos o será tu trasero en su lugar", lo que el Hokage en realidad no quería en este momento, y se preguntó si el Kyūbi había sido separado de Naruto gracias a Orochimaru.

-"Me estoy volviendo demasiado viejo para esta mierda "-pensó el Hokage, mientras asentía con la cabeza hacia Hayate, que tenía un poco de suciedad en el mentón para proceder, y dejar que el incidente con Naruto se deslizara.

Si lo hubiera hecho el Uchiha, los dos Consejos habrían elogiado al bastardo consentido, y era justo que el Hokage sacara el tema si los Consejos deciden tratar de castigar a Naruto.

El resto de los partidos fueron mejores en su mayor parte, ya que los dos compañeros de equipo de Kabuto fueron eliminados por Aburame Shino y el otro por Subaku no Gaara. Shikamaru perdió contra Lee ya que el mini Gai podía moverse más rápido de lo que Nara podía pensar y decidió perder sin una lesión del partido. En lugar de eso, le dio el suyo a Ino por dejarlo así en contra de otro Shinobi, y se llenó de alegría al luchar contra Sakura. Había terminado en un doble K.O. por supuesto, ya que ninguno de los dos era realmente tan fuerte debido a que eran fanáticas de Sasuke, y la Yamanaka amenazó con usar su **Shintenshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Cambio de Cuerpo y Mente)** en el perezoso Nara. Entrando en detalles sobre cómo le gustaría que camine vestido de novia el tiempo suficiente para que su siempre dulce hombre azote a su madre para que tome fotos de él probándose varias prendas femeninas.

El pobre Nara estuvo a punto de tener un ataque al corazón desde el comienzo de la primera frase de amenaza de Ino.

Al final, solo Tenten no tuvo que luchar, ya que ahora tenían 8 competidores para la parte final del examen, y todo lo que quedaba era elegir un número para cada Shinobi. Anko se acercó a ellos con una caja con hojas de papel con los números 1-8, y cada uno de los competidores tomó al azar uno de los espacios en la caja.

-Indique su nombre y número que tiene-dijo Ibiki, mientras miraba a Neji primero, y vio que el niño le mostraba el número que tenía en la mano.

-Hyuga Neji. Obtuve el número 2-dijo Neji mostrando el papel con el número escrito en él.

-Subaku no Temari. Obtuve el número 4-dijo Temari mostrando su hoja de papel con el número mencionado.

-Subaku no Gaara. Obtuve el # 7-dijo Gaara, ya que tenía su arena para sostener el papel con el número impar para él.

-Rock Lee. Tengo el número 8. ¡YOSH! -dijo Lee solo para ser golpeado en la parte posterior de la cabeza por Tenten junto a él.

\- ¡Baka! Oh, lo siento, soy Isis Tenten. Tengo el número 6-dijo Tenten un poco avergonzada por ser el centro de atención actual mientras le mostraba su papelito a Ibiki.

-Aburame Shino. Tengo el número 3-dijo Shino mostrando su papel con el número dado mientras Temari amordazaba internamente por tener que luchar contra el usuario del error.

Aunque todavía era mucho mejor que enfrentar a su hermano pequeño, Gaara.

-Subaku no Kankuro. Conseguí el número 5-dijo Kankuro mientras bailaba silenciosamente por dentro sin tener que enfrentar a Gaara ni a su hermana, ya que ambos podían patearle el culo por todos lados.

-Uzumaki Naruto. Y obtuve el número 1, lo cual es un tanto interesante ya que siempre fui ese número, y tenemos la intención de luchar para mantenerlo-dijo Naruto volteando su cabeza hacia Neji, que ahora estaba sudando un poco nerviosamente, aunque Intentó mantener su cara estoica, y tratando de evitar que la horrible cara de aspecto demoníaco apareciera en su mente.

-De acuerdo. Tenemos sus nombres, números y con quién se enfrentará dentro de un mes en la final del Estadio Chunin-dijo Ibiki mostrándoles la lista en la pizarra.

Primer partido: Uzumaki Naruto VS Hyuga Neji

Segundo partido: Aburame Shino VS Subaku no Temari

Tercer partido: Subaku no Kankuro VS Isis Tenten

Cuarto partido: Subaku no Gaara VS Rock Lee

-Ahora saben con quién están peleando en un mes. Buena suerte a todos ustedes, ya que lo necesitarán para el camino por delante en la preparación de lo que les espera, y enorgullecerán a su nación-dijo el Hokage, mientras Miró a los competidores mientras se detenía ante la forma de Naruto, y vio la sonrisa que nunca abandonó la cara del demonio al verse emparejado contra el Hyuga.

-"Hyuga Neji, será mejor que entregues tu alma a Kami antes de nuestro combate, porque cuando llegue el momento del día en que peleemos ... tu trasero me pertenecerá y nadie podrá evitarlo"-pensó Naruto, mientras Naruto soltaba una risita e irse a ver a Kin contarle la noticia.

Entonces la diversión realmente comenzaría.

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de más de 11.000 palabras Espero que les guste y comenten que les gusto, que no les gusto o si tienen una sugerencia.

(1) Por si no se dieron cuenta los Predacons brillando de color amarillo cuando cargan Energon en sus cuerpos.

(2) La vestimenta de Archer de Fate/Stan Knight, pero con los colores de Predaking las diferencian nombradas.

(3) Como hizo Gokū con Burter.

Bueno hasta la otra, adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas:

* * *

En este capítulo me ayudo mi buen amigo y Co-Escritor Kevin4491.

 **Invitado 1** : Me alegra que te gustara y si utilice partes de otras historias, la razón es que si esa parte me quedo genial en mi otra historia ¿Por qué hacer otra si la que ya tenía era mejor? Fue por esa simple razón y las partes si eran de N-Makino.

 **Ryomy** : Claro que seguiré con ella.

 **shigamikpnoha1334** : Esta bien y me alegra que te gusto.

-si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-habla humano.

\- "pensamiento humano ".

- **Habla de** **Predacon** **Forma Bestia/invocación/Bijū**.

-¨ **pensamiento de** **Predacon** **Forma Bestia/invocación/Bijū** ¨.

\- **{Comunicación de Bijū con su Jinchūriki}**.

\- {Comunicación telepática o de Jinchūriki}.

 **Jutsu:**

Ejemplos:

 **Rasengan (bola espiral)**

 **chidori (mijar de pájaros).**

 **Raikiri (cortador relámpago).**

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego).**

* * *

 **"El Resurgir del Rey de las Bestias"**

 **"Capítulo II"**

 **"** **Preparación para las Finales del examen Chunin y la Entrada del Pervertido** **"**

* * *

Anteriormente.

* * *

 _-De acuerdo. Tenemos sus nombres, números y con quién se enfrentará dentro de un mes en la final del Estadio Chunin-dijo Ibiki mostrándoles la lista en la pizarra._

 _Primer partido: Uzumaki Naruto VS Hyuga Neji_

 _Segundo partido: Aburame Shino VS Subaku no Temari_

 _Tercer partido: Subaku no Kankuro VS Isis Tenten_

 _Cuarto partido: Subaku no Gaara VS Rock Lee._

 _-Ahora saben con quién están peleando en un mes. Buena suerte a todos ustedes, ya que lo necesitarán para el camino por delante en la preparación de lo que les espera, y enorgullecerán a su nación-dijo el Hokage, mientras Miró a los competidores mientras se detenía ante la forma de Naruto, y vio la sonrisa que nunca abandonó la cara del demonio al verse emparejado contra el Hyuga._

 _-"Hyuga Neji, será mejor que entregues tu alma a Kami antes de nuestro combate, porque cuando llegue el momento del día en que peleemos ... tu trasero me pertenecerá y nadie podrá evitarlo"-pensó Naruto, mientras Naruto soltaba una risita e irse a ver a Kin contarle la noticia._

 _Entonces la diversión realmente comenzaría._

* * *

En el Presente.

* * *

Estaba oscuro cuando Predaking pasó a través de Konoha con Kin en sus brazos y agarrándose de él como si su vida dependiera de ello, Estaba volando con sus alas de Predacon. Le dijo a Kin que su hogar no era un palacio de ninguna manera, pero era su casa, y Predaking estaba contento de tener todo lo que podía conseguir en este mundo, considerando que la aldea no lo había tratado como se suponía.

A Kin no le importó ya que su hogar en Oto básicamente era casi una celda de prisión si no tuviera la cama y la ventana para darle al lugar aire limpio. Diablos, la ropa que tenía puesta cuando entró en Konoha para el examen era todo lo que tenía, y con el nuevo cambio en su forma de vida tuvo que renunciar a ellos por ropas de civil. Predaking siendo lo caballeroso que era, le había dicho a Kin que le conseguiría un nuevo guardarropa, y la haría quedar en Konoha placentera en lugar de en la tierra.

-"Está siendo tan amable conmigo, ya que cualquier otro chico de su edad o mayor me habría tratado como una mierda, o me usaría como Anko dijo que la mayoría lo haría si tuvieran la oportunidad"-pensó Kin, ya que ella había tenido una buena porción de las mujeres, e incluso los hombres se habían convertido en esclavos en varias aldeas Shinobi después de haber sido torturados más allá del punto de ruptura.

Al menos con ella, Kin podría decir que estaba contenta de ser la esclava de Predaking o mejor conocido como Uzumaki Naruto, y no de otro viejo pervertido que podría ser la edad de su padre. Mejor estar con un tipo que la tratara como a una persona que con alguien que la tratara como si fuera una propiedad, y por lo que escuchó del enfrentamiento de los Uchiha con esa Suna, Temari ... Sasuke era exactamente lo opuesto a Predaking.

-Ya casi llegamos Kin-chan. Espera! -dijo Predaking, mientras volaba por el cielo nocturno de Konoha, y después de aterrizar el techo del edificio de apartamentos al que llama hogar.

Kin estaba mareado por el viaje, ya que nunca antes había experimentado algo así, y tuvo que correr hacia un lado del edificio de apartamentos para liberar el contenido de su estómago. Cuando ella terminó, Kin se volvió hacia Predaking, que parecía avergonzado con esas alas gigantescas que estaban en su espalda y recordó su verdadera forma, pero no le tenía miedo y lo prefería así que con esa cosa anaranjada que había usado al principio.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Predaking-Sama? -dijo Kin, mientras dejaban el techo del departamento de Predaking, y el joven Predacon había retraído sus alas.

-Claro-dijo Predaking, mientras abría la puerta de su departamento después de abrirla con su llave, y entraba al departamento mientras se veía avergonzado de nuevo por el pequeño desastre en el que estaba la habitación.

\- ¿Por qué te pusiste toda esa naranja cuando se supone que los Shinobi no lleva ropa naranja cuando están en misiones? –Pregunto Kin, ya que ella vio que el lugar era bastante agradable teniendo en cuenta que un niño de 12 años vivía solo, y peleaba contra un pueblo al que llamaba su hogar que lo odiaba por razones que acababa de aprender por hablar con el Hokage.

-Es lo único que podría conseguir: las tiendas, los restaurantes y otros lugares me vendían poco o nada debido a la bola de pelo que llevo dentro. Esto es todo lo que tengo, ya que los hijos de puta que dirigen el Consejo Civil también me corrieron de las tiendas en Konoha, y de alguna manera fueron capaces de correr la voz sobre nosotros antes de que la ley se pudiera poner en papel. Mucho bien que hizo, ya que la gente pensaba que irían al cielo si nos mataban, y Predaking que valía la pena ser asesinado si tenían una buena oportunidad antes de que murieran-Respondio Predaking, mientras miraba a Kin con una mirada que decía que le pedía disculpas por conseguir un Maestro tan odiado.

\- " Predaking-kun " -pensó Kin y se sonrojó de repente al usar ese sufijo en su cabeza mientras se preguntaba por qué lo pensó con ese sufijo en primer lugar.

-Vamos Kin-chan. Déjame mostrarte el dormitorio para que puedas dormir mientras tomo el sofá. Solo porque seas nuestro esclavo no significa que dormirás como tal, además soy un rey y como uno no dejare que una dama duerma en el suelo- Dijo Predaking mientras mostraba ella a su habitación, lo que hizo que Kin se sonrojara por estar en la habitación de un niño, y en la cama de un niño que la dejaba dormir mientras él tomaba el sofá.

-No tienes que sentarte en el sofá Predaking-sama, ya que puedes dormir en la cama, y podrías ... dormir en la cama conmigo-dijo Kin soltando un chillido al final y su cara se sonrojó al decir eso.

Ella no era la única, ya que Predaking estaba haciendo lo mismo, y sentía que algo así sería extremadamente comprometedor para los dos cuando se levantaron temprano en la mañana.

\- ¿Estás segura? –Pregunto Predaking.

-Ayudaría con mi ... transición para ser tu ... esclava-dijo Kin ahora sintiéndose nerviosa y comenzando a reprimirse mentalmente por ser tan directa.

-Bueno ... si te sirve de ayuda, entonces no te detendré Kin-chan, y siempre que tengas algún tipo de ropa para dormir, me encargare de que las cosas no se pongan…pervertidas-dijo Predaking .

Antes de que Kin pudiera responder, llamaron a la puerta y Predaking se movió para mantener a Kin fuera de la vista, para que nadie supiera que ella estaba allí a pesar de que ya se habían corrido rumores de que tenía un esclavo. Al llegar a su puerta, Predaking abrió la puerta, y se sorprendió al ver a Uchiha Sasuke mirándolo como siempre lo hizo con Hatake Kakashi justo detrás de él leyendo ese libro pervertido.

\- ¿Qué quieren chicos? –Pregunto Predaking, mientras miraba a su supuesto sensei con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro, e ignoraba el ceño fruncido de Sasuke que el chico estaba luciendo por no haberse encontrado con el Uchiha en los ojos.

-Oh, estábamos en el vecindario, y Sasuke quería hablar contigo-dijo Kakashi, ya que se había sorprendido de que Predaking hubiera ganado, y Sasuke había perdido contra sus oponentes.

\- ¿Sobre qué? Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos solo unas pocas horas antes de que cierren las tiendas de ropa-dijo Predaking, haciendo que el Jonin alzase una ceja mientras leía su libro perezosamente, ya que era consciente del pasado de fricción del rubio con las distintas tiendas.

-Esto es sobre la chica que has reclamado como tuya. La quiero-dijo Sasuke, ya que no tenía intención de utilizar a la niña para restaurar su clan, sino de tomar algo de posible valor de Predaking, y frotarlo en la cara del chico.

\- ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Predaking mirando a Sasuke, luego a Kakashi, y luego a Sasuke como si fuera una broma cruel.

-Sasuke desea tener al esclavo que has adquirido recientemente para que se convierta en su esposa para revivir a su clan-Respondio Kakashi, ya que eso era lo que Sasuke le había dicho, y quién era el Jonin para no creer en el joven Uchiha por querer restaura su clan a la grandeza.

-Estoy siendo sarcástico. En cuanto a tu tan amable petición de querer mi ... esclava, la rápida respuesta corta es... ¡no! –Predaking, mientras sus ojos se tornaron mortalmente serios, y la mirada en la cara de Sasuke era pura ira al ser negado

-¿Qué? ¿Te atreves a rechazarme? ¡Un élite! -dijo Sasuke, ya que siempre había tenido cosas que quería entregarle sin cuestionar, y lo disfrutó mucho para que él dijera que no a él estaba fuera de cuestión.

-No, el Tsuchikage de Iwa. ¡Por supuesto Sasuke-teme! No te respondo y no renunciare a Kin-chan para tu propia diversión persona- dijo Predaking, mientras comenzaba a cerrar la puerta solo para que Kakashi detenerlo, y lo miró en serio.

-Naruto, esto no es algo a lo que le puedes decir que no, y si no le dices más tiempo, le diré al Hokage que estás perdiendo tu posición en los Exámenes de Chunin para que Sasuke ocupe tu lugar-dijo Kakashi, como él quería que Obito se sintiera orgulloso, y sintió que Sasuke necesitaba esto más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Sé que es una mentira, ya que nos llamará a su oficina para confirmar que lo que le diremos es falso, y se asegurará de que usted sea castigado por tomar medidas alternativas para darle a este niño débil lo que quiere-Dijo Predaking. , ya que sus ropas brillaban levemente, y le indicó al Jonin que si esto se convertía en una pelea, estaría preparado para eso.

\- ¡Soy un Uchiha y tú no eres un monstruo de la naturaleza! No mereces tener esa clase de poder que te escuché exhibir durante los preliminares o la esclava que tienes en este basurero-dijo Sasuke, mientras hizo un movimiento para atravesar a Predaking para tomar Kin por la fuerza, y con Kakashi a su lado, el Uchiha estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

Estaba equivocado, mientras Predaking ponía su mano en el pecho de Sasuke manteniéndolo en su lugar, y la ferocidad en los ojos del Predacon le decía al Uchiha que cuando llegara el momento de empujar, Predaking se saltaría el golpe. Sin embargo, Sasuke no se preocupó por lo que esos ojos le decían, y puso su mano en la muñeca de Naruto mientras intentaba apartarla mientras apretaba la extremidad de Uzumaki para hacerlo retroceder.

Él ni siquiera se inmutó y en cambio transformo su otra mano en un cañón y apunto a Sasuke en la cabeza y le dijo.

-Ahora estás allanando y, a menos que quieras que te vuele la cabeza... ¡te sugiero que te vayas! – amenazo Predaking, mientras carga el cañón para disparar.

\- ¿Crees que esto me intimida a mí, perdedor? ¡Todo esto te convierte en una especie de monstruo! Un verdadero monstruo en los ojos de Konoha y cuando lo usas durante los exámenes de Chunin la gente te odiará más que antes-dijo Sasuke ahora muestra sus ojos Sharingan en Naruto, quien estrecha los suyos a Sasuke, y habría golpeado al arrogante niño si Kakashi no lo hubiese visto venir.

-Vamos Sasuke. Vinimos aquí pidiendo mucho a Naruto después de todo lo que pasó, así que démosle un poco de tiempo para pensar en ello-dijo Kakashi, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Sasuke, y le daba un firme apretón que decía "no desobedezcas solo sigue" a lo que el Uchiha hizo con una sonrisa en su rostro como si fuera el ganador.

\- ¡Hatake! -dijo Predaking queriendo que Kakashi supiera que el chico ya no lo respetaba.

-Hatake? ¿No 'Kakashi-sensei' o algo así? "-pensó Kakashi, mientras se detenía a mirar a Predaking, Sasuke también lo escuchaba para poder escuchar lo que Predaking tenía que decir.

-Eres una desgracia como maestro debido a tu deseo de elegir favoritos. Si vienes aquí de nuevo por cualquier razón que no tenga el sello del Hokage para una misión, te considerare hostil y tendré el derecho para borrarte de este mundo. No digas que no te advertimos ... ¡Hatake! -dijo Predaking antes de cerrar la puerta, ya que no le importaba ver el rostro conmocionado del Jonin, y el que Sasuke también tenía, ya que no mucha gente podía salirse con la suya amenazando a un Jonin sin pagar por ello.

-"Debería informar esto al Hokage. Naruto no tiene nada que hacer amenazándome, a su sensei de esa manera, y diciendo que estoy jugando al favoritismo con mis alumnos"-pensó Kakashi, ya que estaba seguro de que el Hokage lo vería a su manera ya que los Consejos siempre lo habían hecho con los mejores intereses siendo el del último Uchiha leal de Konoha.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Kakashi abandonó el complejo de apartamentos, y se fue con Sasuke para discutir el entrenamiento futuro con el Sharingan.

El propio Predaking, sin embargo, estaba enojado con los dos que llegaban a su casa y le exigía cosas como la rendición de su nuevo esclavo. Aún más exasperante si fuera posible, era la amenaza de perder su lugar en la final si no entregaba el Kin al desvencijado Uchiha.

Sintiendo la ira de su nuevo Maestro en la otra habitación, Kin sale silenciosamente de la habitación en la que estaba, y trata de controlar su ira. Sabía que Predaking sabía que ella estaba en la habitación, ya que sus sentidos le decían eso mucho después de tener que, y podía decir que Kin estaba preocupado por él. Por supuesto, había escuchado todo, ya que la puerta que conectaba las dos habitaciones estaba abierta, y dio la casualidad de que amplió su alcance de audición a la conversación que se convirtió en argumento entre los tres Shinobi.

-Tal vez ir de compras sería más adecuado para mañana Predaking-sama-dijo Kin, mientras caminaba hacia Predaking con cuidado, y lentamente movió sus brazos a sus hombros antes de abrazarlo por detrás.

-Sí. El estado de ánimo para ponerte algo de ropa ha sido matado después de eso. Lo siento por eso Kin-chan. Dormiré el sofá esta noche para que puedas tener la cama para ti, ya que no tienes ropa apropiada, y la mía es demasiado ... corta-dijo Predaking deseando que esos dos bakas no hubieran aparecido como lo hicieron.

-preferiría que durmieras en la misma cama conmigo esta noche, ya que va a suceder ... eventualmente-dijo Kin, mientras su rubor volvía a su rostro otra vez, y se llamaría a sí misma mentirosa si alguien le preguntara si tenía pensamientos sucios corriendo por su cabeza en este momento.

-Si eso es lo que deseas, Kin-chan, pero no te preocupes, ya que seré un perfecto caballero para t- dijo Predaking, ya que sentía que lo último que necesitaba en su vida era ser llamado un nuevo tipo de pervertido o un cerdo enloquecido por el sexo si alguien realmente creía que tenía una esclava en su habitación.

-" Bueno, eso soluciona un problema" -pensó Kin, pero una parte de ella deseaba que fuera un poco travieso, y tal vez agarrarle el trasero mientras dormían.

Inmediatamente se sonrojó al pensar en eso, ya que Kin no tenía idea de qué era lo que la estaba haciendo pensar así, y trató de apartar esos pensamientos pervertidos de su mente.

Los dos se dirigieron a la cama, con Naruto cambiando su ropa a la de una camiseta negra, y pantalones cortos con el símbolo de los Predacon en su pierna derecha. Kin se había quitado la ropa interior que Anko le había proporcionado con la ropa de civil y deseaba que el Tokubetsu Jonin hubiera tratado de llevarle unas bragas que no dijeran "me gusta" en la espalda. El ex Oto Shinobi tenía una profunda sospecha de que Anko le hizo esto a propósito y, a juzgar por el sonrojo en la cara de Naruto al ver las palabras que estaban en las bragas ... probablemente tenía razón.

Para Predaking Kin se veía muy sexy en ese momento, y que su ropa holgada que usaba como Oto Shinobi ocultaba su figura.

Y pensó en una chica similar en su mente que era Hinata, Predaking solo podía imaginar lo que esa chica estaba conteniendo, e hizo una nota mental para visitar a la Heredera Hyuga mañana antes del entrenamiento.

-"Kin-Chan sí que es hermosa"-pensó Predaking, mientras veía a Kin deslizarse entre las sábanas de su cama con su cuerpo en semi- piloto automático haciendo lo mismo.

-"Pero dejare esos pensamientos a un lado, necesito dormir para mi entrenamiento de mañana"-pensó Predaking, mientras se obligaba a dormir, y se había detenido por un segundo cuando sintió el brazo de Kin envuelto sobre él con un suspiro dejando sus labios en la sensación de comodidad que siguió al ser alrededor de él.

Mañana será un día muy largo.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

* * *

[Inicia Lemon].

Predaking se despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose satisfecho de tener una buena noche de sueño, cuando los rayos del sol entrando por su ventana, ser más acogedor a pesar de lo que interrumpió sus sueños, y sintió el peso de algo en su cuerpo...Espera ¿Un Peso sobre él? Frunciendo el ceño un poco, miró hacia abajo, ahora abrió los ojos, y Predaking vio el cabello negro de Tsuchi Kin en su pecho. Detrás del cabello, Kin estaba besando su pecho / región del estómago, y ahora estaba frotando su cuerpo contra él un poco.

-"Kin todavía debe estar dormido y está teniendo uno de esos sueños íntimos de los que no le cuentas a tus padres"-pensó Predaking, mientras trataba de ignorar los avances involuntarios que Kin le estaba haciendo, pero descubrió que sus acciones eran muy agradables. , y bastante difícil de ignorar.

Lo que Predaking no sabía era que Kin en realidad ... ¡estaba despierto!

Oh, el antiguo Oto Shinobi realmente tuvo un sueño íntimo anoche, y había despertado algo en Kin que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Lo que Kin no sabía era que sucedió debido a uno de los efectos secundarios del sello que ayuda a estimular el área del centro de placer del cerebro para ayudar al esclavo a disfrutar la compañía de su Maestro.

Cuando Kin se despertó unos minutos antes que Predaking, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo había cambiado de posición durante la noche de dormir junto a él, de dormir encima de él, y de sentirse algo grande en su cintura que la mantenía despierta. Recordaba sus primeros estudios con las pocas mujeres Shinobis en Oto sobre cuán bien dotado está un hombre o una mujer por la cantidad de chakra que tienen.

Por lo que Kin podía sentir hacia el sur en el área de la cintura, podía calcular fácilmente que, incluso sin el Kyūbi sellado en él, Predaking tenía más chakra que la mayoría de Ninjas de nivel de Jonin. Otra cosa a considerar fue lo que dijo Anko sobre la resistencia de Predaking, que duró mucho más que cualquier Shinobi de alto nivel cuando se trataba de perseguirlo después de las travesuras que él tiró, y la hemorragia nasal que tuvo que combatir fue bastante intensa si los cálculos de su -mente estaban en blanco.

-"Predaking podría haberme tomado cada vez que hubiera querido como cualquier otro tipo pervertido me habría degradado como la mayoría de sus esclavos, Pero no lo hizo. De todas las personas para las que me convertí en su esclava, Predaking es el mejor tipo para ser mi Maestro, y debería estar agradecido de haber tenido un tipo tan dulce"- pensó Kin, ya que ella había comenzado a besar su cuerpo, y luchar un poco contra "pequeño Predaking " que no era tan pequeño por lo que ella podía sentir.

-¿Kin-chan? -dijo Predaking, ya que no pudo evitar el pequeño gemido que dejó la boca cuando dijo eso, y no vio a Kin sonreír cuando lo hizo.

-Buenos días Predaking-sama- dijo Kin roncamente, mientras ella continuaba dándole a Predaking su tratamiento corporal con su boca en su estómago, y tenía sus manos escondidas debajo de él para agarrar su trasero.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer lo que creemos que estás a punto de hacer? –Pregunto Predaking mientras Kin quitaba sus pantalones y reveló sus boxers para deleite de la joven.

-Sí Predaking-sama. Escuchaste lo que dijo el Uchiha y es posible que nunca tenga el tiempo durante el mes en que entrenas para la final para expresar realmente cuánto estoy agradecido de que me hayas salvado de Orochimaru. Puede que sea tu esclavo, pero Te estoy dando mi cuerpo, y el placer que tiene para ti de buena gana-dijo Kin, mientras bajaba más abajo con sus manos y quitándole los calzoncillos, y miraba la dura polla de Predaking de lo que Kin podía deducir era porque era ese momento en la mañana.

\- "¿Debería detenerla? "-Pensó Predaking mientras Kin pasaba su mano sobre su polla y el tacto se sentía bien.

-"Tenía razón cuando lo sentí bien dotado. Si no fuera a hacer esta parte primero, me habría dividido por la mitad, y si quiero más de esto en el futuro, es mejor que lo prepare para eso "-pensó Kin, esta era la primera vez que veía una polla fuera de su clase de Educación Sexual.

Por lo que Kin pudo adivinar, mientras ella deslizaba sus manos hacia arriba por su erección, lo que le hizo gemir aún más, Predaking probablemente era de 7 pulgadas, y recordó que su ropa anterior estaba holgada a lo largo de las piernas. Para ella eso significaba que incluso antes de que despertara como Predaking, el joven Predacon ya estaba bien dotado, y gracias al aumento en la altura sobre todo en el cuerpo, así era esta cosa en sus manos. Ella movió sus labios hacia abajo sobre la erección de Predaking, saboreándolo con su lengua en la punta, y sintió que respiraba rápidamente por el placer que le producía. Después de unas cuantas lamidas más en la punta de la cabeza de la polla de Predaking, Kin continuó con los labios hasta la base de su gran miembro, y comenzó a acariciar su bolsa de pelota mientras tenía su lengua corriendo de regreso a la cima otra vez .

-"Ella es muy buena en esto" -pensó Predaking y se preguntó cómo esta chica aprendió tan rápido sobre esto.

Predaking no pudo pensar la razón porque Kin había girado su lengua sobre la cabeza de su polla, y luego se lo puso en la boca moviendo la cabeza. Predaking dejó escapar un grito de placer llamando al nombre de Kin, mientras enviaba oleada tras oleada de placer a través de su cuerpo, y sin saberlo tenía una mano sobre su cabello. Pasó sus manos a través de él, ya que le encantaba sentirlo, y sintió que era suave como la seda en sus manos.

-Kin-chan, me voy a...a... ¡correr! -dijo Predaking, ya que no podía aguantar más, y se vino directamente a la boca de Kin.

Kin, por supuesto, escuchó la advertencia de Predaking, así como su grito de placer antes de recibir su semilla en su boca, y tuvo que admitir que era de muy buen gusto. No muy salado como lo describieron algunas de las mujeres mayores en Oto cuando tenían que hacerlo en misiones para acercarse a un enemigo que solo pensaba con sus entrañas. Tenía un sabor dulce que superaba con creces la parte salada, mientras trataba de obtener todo lo que podía, y se paraba un poco más en su posición para enfocarse en la polla de su Maestro. Cuando terminó, Kin movió la boca lentamente para dejar que su lengua continuara su trabajo hasta llegar a la punta, y la soltó con un solo ruido "pop" antes de lamerse el labio para obtener lo que estaba a un lado.

-Eso fue increíble más allá de las palabras Kin-chan-dijo Predaking, mientras jadeaba de los servicios orales de Kin, y miró a su esclava para ver cómo se quitaba el sujetador y las bragas que ahora estaban empapadas por estar haciendo esa mamada

-Gracias, Predaking-sama. Ahora, deseo ser uno contigo verdaderamente, como tu esclavo, y tu amante, todo en uno-dijo Kin, al ver que su pene mantenía su rigidez, y sintió que sus cálculos eran de hecho correcto sobre él con tener una resistencia increíble.

Predaking miró a Kin a los ojos, ya que vio que se refería a cada palabra, y decidió no profundizar en el asunto si eso era lo que quería, ya que estaba bastante claro que ella lo sabía. Así que sin dudarlo, Predaking agarró las caderas de Kin, mientras se movía por encima de su erección para sostenerla, y esperó hasta que vio que estaba lista para esto.

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza antes de descender lentamente sobre Predaking con el joven Shinobi manteniendo estable a Kin y después de una breve pausa en su himen se dejó caer completamente sobre su pene. Kin dejó escapar un grito silencioso, mientras se obligaba a mantener el sonido que quería dejar su boca a raya, y agarró los hombros de Predaking por apoyo. El propio Predaking le decía que todo estaba bien y la acariciaba con cariño lo que Kin tomó sin preguntar.

\- ¿Quieres continuar? –Pregunto Predaking viendo a Kin comenzar a dejar de sentir el dolor de haber perdido su virginidad.

-Sí, Predaking-sama-Respondio Kin, mientras ella se inclinaba para besarlo, y comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia él mientras encontraba que estaba reemplazando el dolor con un increíble placer.

Al ver que Kin se sentía mejor, Predaking empujó hacia arriba, e hizo que su esclavo dejara escapar un grito de placer ante sus acciones. A cambio, Kin estaba devolviendo los empujes con los suyos, y se movía como una vaquera montando a caballo mientras Predaking estaba recostada mientras les agarraba sus pechos. Kin solo podía gritar de placer ante la sensación de la polla de Predaking dentro de su coño, mientras montaba salvajemente a su Maestro, y amaba cómo golpearía todos los lugares correctos cuando se trataba de empujar en el momento justo.

-Voy a terminar Kin-chan. ¡Debes retirarte antes de que me corra! -dijo Predaking, mientras sentía que iba a explotar dentro de la niña, a quien no parecía importarle, y siguió cabalgando con los ojos vidriosos y ella gritaba su nombre.

Sin siquiera preocuparse, Kin aterrizó con fuerza en la polla de Predaking, y fue enviado a la dicha orgásmica mientras causaba que Predaking entrara en la suya que envió su semilla directamente a sus pliegues femeninos. Después de que el momento, que parecía durar para siempre, Kin había descubierto que se había derrumbado sobre su Maestro, y ambos estaban sudorosos por el resultado de su encuentro sexual.

[Fin de la Lemon].

-Eso fue increíble Predaking-sama- dijo Kin, ya que había sido drenada de su primera vez entre lo que ella me esperaba a muchos, y abrazó a Predaking con más fuerza.

-Aunque me vine dentro. Intente decírtelo, pero parecías estar disfrutando bastante, y no pude evitar que sucediera- dijo Predaking, mientras ponía sus manos sobre su espalda y corría suavemente sus dedos abajo.

-Está bien, Predaking-sama. Anko me visitó durante los preliminares y me dio algunas pastillas anticonceptivas para tomar si tenemos intimidad ahora en lugar de más tarde-dijo Kin, ya que había tomado una la noche anterior, y confiaba en que no lo haría. quedar embarazada a una edad tan temprana en su vida.

-Eso está bien. No me malinterpretes, ser padre es lo que siempre quise, pero somos demasiado jóvenes para eso en este momento, y prefiero esperar para tenerlos en algunos años-dijo Predaking. viendo a la chica encima de él tarareando de acuerdo mientras comenzaba a levantarse lentamente de la parte superior del cuerpo de su amante.

-aun así, fue una experiencia increíble tener por primera vez a Predaking-sama, y espero tener más de estos momentos en el futuro también-dijo Kin, al ver el reloj y darse cuenta de que la madrugada se había convertido en realidad. hasta bien entrada la mañana.

-Espero eso Kin-chan. Ahora limpiemos nuestra pequeña sesión de amor para poder tomar una ducha ... juntos-dijo Predaking, mientras enfatizaba la última palabra y captaba toda la atención de Kin.

Era bueno que Anko le hubiera dado a Kin varias de esas pastillas, ya que iba a tener que usarlos y mucho.

* * *

Distrito comercial de Konoha: 2 horas después.

* * *

Kin estaba cojeando ligeramente mirando las tiendas de ropa con Predaking a su lado, ya que todavía estaba sintiendo los efectos de su "Encuentro" de antes, y miró a su Maestro con una sonrisa en su rostro. El mismo Predaking había hecho varios clones de las Sombras para agarrar las bolsas de ropa que estaban llenas de varias prendas destinadas a ella para poder caminar junto a Kin.

-No tienes que hacer esto por mí Predaking-sama. Compró tanta ropa solo para mí cuando podría haber conseguido algo usted mismo-dijo Kin, ya que las bolsas eran casi todo para ella, excepto algunos artículos que Predaking compró para él, pero la gran mayoría fue para ella, y solo tuvo éxito en comprar esa ropa después de meterse con una persona al azar para que los dueños de la tienda no lo echasen o le cobraran demasiado por lo que compró.

-Tonterías Kin-chan, no puedo permitir que camines por Konoha o mi apartamento usando la misma ropa día tras día, o posiblemente nada en absoluto, mi orgullo de rey no me lo permitiría-dijo Predaking mirando a Kin con una sonrisa que hizo la chica se sonrojó ya que estaba claro que este último no era un mal lugar para verlo.

\- Después de dejar la ropa en tu apartamento, ¿vas a entrenar para las finales de exámenes y tu pelea con Hyuga Neji? –Pregunto Kin, ya que sabía que Predaking a cazar a Neji por lo que le hizo a su primo.

-Sí. No necesito entrenar para volverme más fuerte de lo que ya soy, pero necesito afinar mi cuerpo oxidado (N/A: Literalmente y metafóricamente) a su estado anterior-dijo Predaking.

-Entonces no te parare. Estaba pensando en visitar a Hinata-san en el hospital para ayudarla a consolarla, pero primero me gustaría tu permiso Predaking-sama-dijo Kin, ya que sabía que sus libertades eran limitadas. a los caprichos de las órdenes de Predaking hacia ella, y mientras él le daría más libertad, entonces la mayoría de los esclavos podrían imaginar...ella no deseaba probar los límites de la correa invisible en su cuello.

-no creo que puedas, ya que Hinata-chan probablemente estará descansando y no estará despierta en este momento ya que el daño a su cuerpo era extenso-dijo Predaking, mientras sus ojos se estrechaban al recordar que Neji estaba orgulloso de lo que le hizo a Hinata, y eso hacia hervir el Energon de su cuerpo.

-Quieres contarle que soy tu esclava cuando se despierte-dijo Kin, sabiendo que Hinata, por lo que había aprendido de la niña, ya estaba profundamente enamorada de su Maestro, y la idea de perderlo lo haría. destruir el corazón gentil de la niña Hyuga.

-Si... y pensaba que podría pedirle a Hinata-chan una cita cuando termine con Neji en las finales del examen-dijo Predaking, mientras le sonreía a Kin, quien asintió con comprensión, y caminó con él hasta el puesto de ramen. para conseguir algo de comer

* * *

Oficina del Hokage.

* * *

\- ¿Qué has hecho, Kakashi? –Pregunto el Hokage, mientras estrechaba sus ojos hacia el Jonin, quien se retorcía un poco bajo la mirada del Hokage, y se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza en un tono avergonzado.

-Amenacé a Naruto con la posibilidad de que pierda su lugar en la final si no le da Tsuchi Kin a Sasuke para restaurar el Clan Uchiha ... Hokage-sama-dijo Kakashi, ya que había venido aquí con la esperanza de el Hokage viendo las cosas desde su punto de vista, y en cambio se encontró en una gran cantidad de problemas.

-Ya veo. ¿Y quién te dio la autoridad para decirle a Naruto algo que no es verdad? –Pregunto el Hokage mirando al Jonin con creciente enojo en sus ojos.

-Bueno ... vera Hokage-sama, pensé que ya que Sasuke se interesó por el esclavo de Naruto, Naruto renunciaría a su derecho sobre ella, y se la daría a Sasuke para ayudar a su clan-dijo Kakashi, al ver al Hokage No parecía muy contento con él sobre esto, y el Jonin tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que mientras el Hokage era viejo ... aún podía patear el trasero a cualquiera en la aldea.

-Pensaste mal Kakashi. Naruto se ganó su derecho a estar en la final de manera justa y no haré que trates de meter a Sasuke allí con amenazas vacías. Tampoco quiero que nadie sepa que Naruto incluso tiene un esclavo y el hecho de que ¡Uchiha Sasuke con gusto derramará la verdad sabiendo que los Consejos lo protegerán mientras pone en peligro a Naruto, no es un buen comienzo! He ignorado tu favoritismo por mucho tiempo, ya que incluso ahora entrenarías al último Uchiha, que ni siquiera está en la final, luego ve con Naruto y enséñale todo-dijo el Sandaime, quien vio al Hijo del Colmillo Blanco mirar hacia otro lado, y las palabras que Naruto le dijo hicieron eco en su mente.

-Incluso si le enseñé algo Hokage-sama, el chico no me deja más, ya que me ha denunciado como su sensei, y siente que soy una amenaza para él-dijo Kakashi, quien vio los ojos del Hokage suavizarse. un poco, pero se endureció de inmediato, y volvió a mirar al Jonin con su penetrante mirada.

\- ¿Eres una amenaza para él, Kakashi? ¿Matarías a Naruto si los Consejos te lo ordenaran mientras yo te decía que no lo hicieras? –Pregunto Sarutobi, al ver la mirada conmocionada del Jonin, y la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-H-Hokage-sama, ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? -dijo Kakashi, mientras la mirada del Hokage aumentaba, y se disparaba con una intención asesina.

-Sí o no Kakashi. ¿Eres una amenaza para Naruto en cualquier forma? –Pregunto Sarutobi, ya que quería una respuesta ahora, y por Kami la iba a obtener.

\- ¡No! Pero el hecho es que Naruto antes me cortaría la garganta, y luego me dejaría ser su sensei por mucho más tiempo, y aunque estoy seguro de poder derrotar a Naruto, resultaría problemático-dijo Kakashi, estaba seguro de que lo que se rumoreaba que había sucedido después de las acciones de Hyuga Neji lastimando a su primo, y Naruto pasando por un pequeño equipo de Jonins para alcanzar al miembro de la Rama Hyuga fue claramente exagerado.

-No te preocupes. Porque desde ahora Naruto ya no está en el Equipo 7-Dijo Sarutobi para conmoción de Kakashi.

-Pero Hokage-Sama-Intento decir Kakashi, pero Hiruzen no lo dejo.

-Pero Nada, Kakashi, tenías tres alumnos y solo entrenaste uno, eso solo significa favoritismo, además de que todavía estas entrenando el mismo alumno que no paso el examen y no estas entrenando al que si paso. Desde ahora Naruto ya no está en el Equipo 7 y será definitivo-Dijo Severamente Hiruzen.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasara con Sasuke y Sakura? –pregunto Kakashi.

-Ninguno de los 2 está listo para una misión de alto rango, de que me envió Tazuna Naruto hizo todo el trabajo, asi que desde ahora estarán haciendo misiones de Rango D hasta nuevo aviso-Declaro el Hokage y Kakashi asintió y se fue.

-*Suspiro* ANBU-Dijo Hiruzen llamando a uno de sus ANBUS.

-Sí, Hokage-Sama-Pregunto el ANBU Neko.

-Llama a Naruto y a los 2 consejos-Dijo Sarutobi y el ANBU desapareció.

* * *

Con Predaking.

* * *

Predaking había caminado con Kin al hospital ya que tenía que asegurarse de que todo estaba bien con Hinata y se alegró de ver que todo estaba bien con la heredera Hyuga. Sus heridas habían sido severas, pero los médicos confiaban en que Hinata se recuperaría a tiempo para la final. Ahora mismo solo estaba paseando por la aldea, pero un ANBU apareció y le dijo.

-El Hokage pide tu presencia...ahora-Dijo el ANBU.

-Voy a estar ahí en breve-Dijo Predaking y el ANBU asintió y justo después desapareció.

\- "¿Qué quera Jiji ahora?" –Se Preguntaba Predaking yéndose hacia la torre.

* * *

Sala del Consejo

* * *

\- ¡¿Dónde está el demonio?! –grito un miembro del consejo civil.

-Sabes que no es un demonio, estúpido-Dijo Tsume.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir que Tsume? ¡Tu propio hijo fue vencido por ese demonio! -dijo alguien en el Consejo Civil.

-Mi hijo conocía los riesgos de pelear con alguien. Además, Kiba necesitaba una patada en el culo ya que se estaba volviendo un poco arrogante, y no voy a tolerar eso-dijo Tsume ya que era cierto lo que dijo.

-Escuché que Uzumaki-san ha cambiado bastante. Tengo curiosidad por ver si los rumores son verdad-dijo Shibi, ya que había escuchado de su hijo que Naruto era muy diferente de antes, y que el propio Shino los insectos estaban aterrorizados por el poder que el muchacho había mostrado.

-Sus poderes demoníacos se están manifestando y el sello se está debilitando. Jiraiya-sama, ordenamos que arregles el sello, y bloquees los poderes del niño después de su llegada-dijo Homura, al ver a Jiraiya apoyado contra la pared, y absorto en sus pensamientos. .

\- ¿Por qué no esperamos hasta que el gaki llegue antes de hacer algo? Por lo que he oído del Sandaime y de todos los que lo vieron, es que el Gaki no emite ninguna presenciad de Chakra demoniaco y si fuera asi ¿Creen que ustedes todavía estarían vivos? - dijo Jiraiya al ver que los dos ex compañeros de equipo del Sandaime Hokage se quejan al escuchar su opinión.

Tampoco estaba satisfecho con la forma en que el pueblo trataba a Naruto. La verdad era que Jiraiya quería llevar al niño con él, enseñarle a Naruto como quería Minato, pero el Consejo había insistido tanto que Gaki se quedara aquí en la Hoja e infundiera una sensación de lealtad. Por supuesto, el Sannin no tenía idea de que el método utilizado al acordar con el consejo implicaba medios bárbaros de abuso, y la crueldad correcta que haría que los padres del chico salieran del vientre del Shinigami para patearle el culo a cada idiota que tenía una mano en este gran esquema de los suyos.

-Eso es un buen razonamiento. Claramente tienes más cerebro que ellos-dijo Predaking, mientras en traba en la habitación, y miró a los idiotas que estaban discutiendo su futuro sin que él dijera nada al respecto.

¡Como siempre!

-"¿Ese es él? No es de extrañar que mi hijo haya perdido"-pensó Tsume, al ver que el gaki había pasado de ser un mono naranja a un alfa o, y tuvo que hacer una nota mental para informar a Hana, por lo que se acercó al chico con precaución debido a que nunca incluso estando alrededor de un macho alfa.

-"Que extraño. Según mi colmena, el poder de Naruto-san no tiene rastros de Kyūbi, y aun así los pone nerviosos"-Pensó pensó Shibi, al ver lo calmado que estaba, y bajo el control de Naruto a pesar de este poder abrumador fluyendo a través de él.

-¡Nos mostrarás respeto al demonio! -dijo Homura mientras Predaking se burlaba.

\- ¿Y con qué derecho mereces respeto? -dijo Predaking mientras veía a los tontos que el Hokage se rodeaba de hirviente.

\- ¡Somos tus superiores! Nos mostrarás respeto y te sometes como un perro azotado-dijo Koharu mientras ignoraba el gruñido de Tsume mientras Naruto solo se reía.

-¿Mis superiores? Y aquí pensé que los tontos no tenían sentido del humor. Todos ustedes se sientan allí, detrás de esta mesa, con las manos cruzadas frente a ustedes en ella, mirándome con sus ojos llenos de odio, y básicamente diciendo enviar a nuestras demandas porque ... ¡me siento aquí! ¿Crees que tu posición te da poder sobre mí? El tipo de 'poder' que tienes no es el tipo de poder necesario para siquiera hacerme asentir con la cabeza en tu dirección. Ni siquiera es poder-dijo Predaking al ver que los Consejos golpeaban su puño con ira y mirándolo con más odio.

-Calmasen antes de que todos les de algo. Naruto, el Sandaime me hizo venir porque siente que el sello que contiene a Kyūbi esta raro y como el Ex-Sensei del Yondaime Hokage necesito inspeccionarlo para asegurarme de que este bien-dijo Jiraiya mientras Predaking se volvía para mirarlo.

\- ¿Le enseñaste al Yondaime Hokage? ¿Eras su sensei? –Pregunto Predaking con curiosidad mientras daba un paso hacia el Sannin.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No te lo dijo el Sandaime? No solo soy su sensei ... ¡también soy tu padrino! -Dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa, pero se fue cuando el Sandaime hizo una mueca, sacudiendo su cabeza, y la mirada en la cara de Naruto parecía que podría volar una montaña.

\- ¿Mi ... padrino? –Pregunto Predaking, mientras daba otro paso hacia el ahora nervioso hombre, y el Sannin miró nuevamente al Hokage que estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

\- ¡S-Sí! Se suponía que debía cuidar de ti después de todo con Kyūbi, pero el consejo me había convencido de que estarías más seguro bajo su vigilancia y protección de enemigos potenciales-dijo Jiraiya mientras Predaking dejaba escapar un Profundo gruñido de ira antes de volver la cabeza y mirar al Hokage.

\- ¿Te contó el viejo tonto de mi vida en el pueblo mientras crecía? De cómo fui cazado por este pueblo-dijo Predaking al ver que el viejo Hokage no lo miraba a los ojos.

-Hace poco-dijo Jiraiya mientras veía a Predaking medir sus palabras por una mentira.

-¿Y cuál es su opinión sobre cómo manejó las cosas? ¿Lo apruebas? -dijo Predaking, cuando vio a Jiraiya mirar al Sandaime, luego a él, y luego dar su forma una vez más.

\- ¡Te ves saludable! -dijo Jiraiya mientras trataba de aligerar el estado de ánimo.

-Solo cuatro personas me ayudaron y las demás pidieron mi muerte a diario, básicamente casi morí todos los días y hasta hace poco tome esta apariencia-dijo Predaking, mientras seguía viendo recuerdos de diferentes lugares, mundos incluso con diferentes tipos de seres, algunos fuertes y algunos débiles peleas él.

\- ¡Es el zorro! ¡El zorro se está liberando! ¡Sella su poder lejos de Jiraiya! -dijo Homura, mientras se ponía de pie, y señalaba con un dedo acusador a Predaking como si acabara de confesar haber matado a todo el Clan Uchiha en lugar de Itachi.

-Siéntate, Homura. No hay nada del chakra del Kyūbi saliendo de él. Es casi como si estuviera ... bloqueado-dijo Jiraiya, ya que sabía dada la naturaleza del sello de Yondaime, debería haber algún tipo de pequeña producción del poder demoníaco del zorro, y así demostrar que el sello estaba haciendo su trabajo.

\- ¿Bloqueado? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Él es el Kyūbi! -dijo un miembro del Consejo Civil.

-Oh, ¿entonces, un simple civil sin experiencia en el Shinobi, o las Artes de Sellado en general, saben más sobre el sello que el Yondaime usó que yo? ¿Un Maestro de focas genuino y el sensei del Hokage de Yondaime? Por favor, comparta su infinito sabiduría sobre el sello de mi ahijado y su propósito-dijo Jiraiya al ver que el hombre abría la boca para decir algo, pero descubrió que no podía, y se calló antes de sentarse.

-Así que eso es lo que hizo la serpiente- dijo Predaking más para sí mismo que para Jiraiya.

\- ¿Serpiente? ¿Te refieres a Orochimaru? -dijo Jiraiya con creciente preocupación sabiendo que, aunque el sellado no estaba en la lista de habilidades pródigas de Orochimaru, el hombre sabía lo suficiente como para meterse con los funcionales hasta el punto en que hicieron poco, o ninguna de las cosas que sus creadores les diseñaron hacer.

-Sí. Me golpeo con fuerza en el estómago con la mano y después de desmaye-dijo Predaking.

-Naruto, necesito ver lo que Orochimaru le hizo a tu sello, y arreglarlo antes de que lo que hiciera se vuelva posiblemente dañino para tu cuerpo-dijo Jiraiya al ver a Predaking mirándolo por las mentiras y el engaño de su parte.

-Supongo, pero sé que si tratas de hacer algo te matare-dijo Predaking. antes de sentarse en una silla cercana y levantar su camisa para que Jiraiya pudiera inspeccionarla cuidadosamente.

-Eso es lo que hizo. Orochimaru bloqueó el acceso y básicamente interrumpió tu chakra para que no funcione correctamente-dijo Jiraiya, pero aun así encontró interesante que tal sello superpuesto al original no funcionara como se pretendía, y el chico se transformara en lo que él fue ahora.

-Quítalo-dijo Predaking simplemente sabiendo que cuanto antes fuera mejor.

\- ¡No! El poder del Kyūbi debe serle negado. ¡Esa es la única forma en que el mocoso puede quedarse en los exámenes de Chunin! -dijo Homura, mientras miraba al niño, quien le devolvió la mirada y dejó escapar un gruñido primario.

-Jiraiya entrenará al niño durante un mes, pero no va a deshacer el sello de Orochimaru sobre el de Yondaime, y lo revisará todas las semanas antes de la final para asegurarse de que no le pasa nada-dijo Koharu al ver a la gente en la habitación asintió con la cabeza mientras pensaba sin las habilidades curativas del Kyūbi que el chico podría resultar gravemente herido.

-No-Dijo el Sandaime ya arto de esto.

\- ¿Qué? –Dijo Koharu sorprendido.

-Ustedes no mandan aquí y no voy a obedecer más sus demandas-Dijo el Sandaime.

-Pero Hokage-Sama, el demonio debe estar encerrado-Dijo un miembro del consejo civil, pero fue atravesado en el pecho por un disparo del cañón de Predaking.

-Ya me cansé que me llamen demonio-Dijo Predaking volviendo su mano a la normalidad.

\- ¡Vez Hokage-Sama! ¡Si es el demonio! ¡Acabamos de ver como transformaba su mano en esa cosa! –Grito un miembro del consejo civil.

-Estúpidos-Dijo Jiraiya.

\- ¿Qué dijo Jiraiya-Sama? –Pregunto Homura.

-Dije que son estúpidos-respondió Jiraiya-Eso no era para nada demoniaco ya que el chico no tiene acceso al chakra del Kyūbi y eso no se parecía para nada a algo qu usaría un demonio-Dijo Jiraiya y pregunto.

\- ¿Puedo ver esa cosa? –Pregunto Jiraiya apuntando a la mano de Predaking.

-Solo tengo cuidado-Dijo Predaking cambiando su mano a Modo Cañón.

\- ¿Por? –Pregunto Jiraiya.

-Es algo sensible y si no tienes cuidado podrías disparar por error-respondió Predaking.

-tendré cuidado-Dijo Jiraiya revisando el cañón, cuando lo vio de cerca noto que era frio al tacto y algo puntiagudo, después dio unos leves golpes y oyó un sonido de eco metálico.

-Hmm, interesante, parece que esta cosa esta hecha de una aleación metálica-Dijo Jiraiya analizando el arma.

-Cuidado-Dijo Predaking y Jiraiya pregunto.

\- ¿Por? –Pregunto Jiraiya, pero antes de Predaking respondiera Jiraiya había presionado por accidente un botón y disparo el cañón que mato a otro miembro del Consejo Civil.

-Por eso-Dijo Predaking.

-Ups-Dijo Jiraiya apenado.

\- ¿Cuándo me entrenas? –Pregunto Predaking.

\- ¿Que ta parece hoy a las 2? -Pregunto Jiraiya y Predaking asintió, antes de irse Predaking dijo al Sandiame.

-Sabia decisión, Viejo amigo-Dijo Predaking y se fue.

* * *

Apartamento de Predaking.

* * *

Predaking estaba dentro de su apartamento junto a Kin haciéndole un par de preguntas.

\- ¿Qué sabes del plan de Orochimaru? –Pregunto Predaking.

-No mucho, solo que algo relacionado con una organización llamada raíz ue sirven a alguien llamado Danzo y reo que el hombre es alguien en Konoha para tener a Shinobi trabajando para él-Dijo Kin mientras Predaking fruncía el ceño ante el nombre.

-Creo que sé quién es. Tendré que preguntarle a una fuente que conoce la historia de Konoha. ¿Qué más sabes? -Pregunto Predaking.

\- Sé que iban a reunirse con Danzo y su 'socio comercial'. Creo que ... creo que se estaban refiriendo a Orochimaru desde ...-Iba diciendo Kin, pero Predaking termino lo que iba decir por ella.

-Desde que le serviste en términos de ingresar a los Exámenes Chunin para una misión de atravesar el Bosque de la Muerte que le permitiría poner en marcha sus planes. Lo que sea que esté planeando, las Finales del examen Chunin serán su objetivo, y tu deberías ser usado como un peón sacrificial para que esto suceda. Danzo tendrá que inventar una excusa para no conseguirte con éxito y si no puede ... se hará un sacrificio propio para asegurar que su plan combinado tenga éxito-Dijo Predaking con Kin ahora mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? –Pregunto Kin con curiosidad.

-Porque es lo que hace alguien para evitar que una asociación se desmorone cuando todavía no lo quiere. Su estrategia es pura y simple. Tiene un compañero en el crimen, él lo da y lo toma mientras usted hace lo mismo a cambio. juntos para lograr el mismo objetivo al derribar un pueblo, pero la cuestión de las alianzas es que no duran mucho cuando el objetivo que trabajaron juntos para completar es un éxito. Uno se encenderá el otro para que el otro no comparta. El otro lo esperará, tendrá éxito en evitar que la traición sea un éxito, o la traición tendrá éxito con el vencedor recibiendo todos los botines- dijo Naruto con Kin, que parecía sorprendido por esto.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Pregunto Kin con más curiosidad en su voz con un toque de escepticismo.

-Porque he estado cerca de esta gente toda mi vida. Traicionaron al Yondaime al tratar de controlarme a través del abuso y el poder sellado dentro de mí. Se traicionarán mutuamente dentro y fuera de la aldea por esa única pero poderosa palabra de que provoca los deseos de una persona. ¡Poder! -dijo Predaking antes de moverse hacia la pared junto a su ventana, poner su mano a través de ella, y tiró de lo que atrapó desde el otro lado.

Que era Jiraiya del Sannin y el cuello del hombre en su mano.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Estoy de tu lado, Gaki! -dijo Jiraiya mientras se sentía atrapado en el vicio de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

\- ¡Tienes una forma divertida de mostrarlo al espiar desde afuera y no me estoy riendo! –dijo Predaking con su agarre en la garganta del Sannin no disminuyendo en lo más mínimo.

-Lo siento! Es parte de mi profesión. Soy un espía maestro y, como todas las cosas cuando se trata de espiar, debemos permanecer fuera de la vista-dijo Jiraiya mientras le decía a Predaking que lo dejara ir.

-También se supone que eres mi padrino y se supone que tiene prioridad sobre casi todo lo demás en lo que puedas ser experto. ¿O la idea de revisarme alguna vez pasó por tu mente? –Pregunto Predaking viendo a Jiraiya hacer una mueca ante sus palabras.

-Estuve ocupado con mi red de espionaje durante ese tiempo. Sensei quería que protegiera a Konoha de las amenazas externas y me dio informes sobre tus actividades en la aldea. Pensé que eras feliz-dijo Jiraiya mientras sentía el aprieta su garganta con más fuerza.

\- ¡Tal vez deberías enfocar a tus espías hacia el interior de la aldea! De acuerdo con lo que escuchaste en el exterior, ¿hay una conspiración destinada a derribar la Hoja? –Predaking con el Sannin finalmente liberado de su agarre y jadeando por aire.

\- Sí! El hombre que escuchaste a la chica aquí nombre Danzo es el ex rival del Sandaime para el puesto de Hokage y es quien mandó a la División de Root Shinobi que trabajó desde las sombras antes de que Sensei ordenara que se disolviera. Temía que fueran leales a Danzo por sobre él mismo. y quería que se reintegraran en el general Shinobi de Konoha, poblado. Para muchos, Danzo es considerado un acérrimo patriota de la Hoja, y cree que cualquier amenaza potencial para Konoha debe ser asesinada sin vacilación- dijo Jiraiya mientras Predaking se burlaba.

\- ¿Y crees que este hombre renunciaría a tal cosa? Ser el líder de un ejército como ese no es un poder que uno tiende a rendir a la ligera y creo que el hombre es lo suficientemente rencoroso como para mantenerlo trabajando en secreto el tiempo suficiente para obtener lo que quiere-dijo Predaking y Jiraiya solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Pero por qué trabajar con Orochimaru? -dijo Kin, ya que sabía que el hombre odiaba a Konoha, y si este personaje de Danzo era el Shinobi más leal de Konoha ... ¿por qué unirse a su supuesto opuesto?

-Debido a que los puntos de vista de Danzo sobre Konoha son los opuestos a los de Sandaime, Danzo quiere un Shinobi frío, sin emociones y fanáticamente leal de la aldea con los derechos de todos los que no deben ser limitados, así que solo son un poco más altos que los de los esclavos, sin ofender-dijo Jiraiya, ya que sabía que las ideas del hombre sobre qué debería ser Shinobi habían sido una gran influencia en la decisión del Segundo Hokage de hacer de Sarutobi Hiruzen su sucesor, y había comido en el viejo halcón de la guerra desde entonces.

-No me ofende-Dijo Kin.

-Personalmente, no me importan ni Danzo, ni Orochimaru en este momento. Lo que sí me importa es sacarle el jugo a Hyuga Neji y a cualquier otra persona que se interponga en mi camino. ¿Me vas a ayudar? –Pregunto Predaking mirando a Jiraiya con los ojos muertos mientras Kin observaba la competencia entre ellos.

-No soy tu enemigo, Naruto. Ten la seguridad de que ayudaré de todas formas y de que mi sello será el comienzo-Dijo Jiraiya al ver que Predaking asentía.

-Predaking-Dijo Predaking.

\- ¿Qué? –Pregunto Jiraiya.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Predaking-Respondio Predaking.

\- ¿Predaking? ¿No se supone que es Naruto? –Pregunto Jiraiya con una ceja levantada.

-Ese es mi nombre humano y antes de que reencarnara-respondio Predaking.

-Ah eso, Sarutobi-Sensei me conto sobre eso-Dijo Jiraiya ya entendiendo.

-Que bien-Dijo Predaking y Jiraiya pregunto.

\- ¿Puedo ver esa otra forma? –Pregunto Jiraiya.

-Claro-Respondio Predaking cambiando a su Modo Predacon, pero solo un poco más pequeño por la habitación, pero igualmente era más alto que Jiraiya.

-Guao, Sensei no bromeaba cuando dijo que eras colosal-Dijo Jiraiya impresionada por la apariencia de Predaking.

-Ya se-Dijo Predaking volviendo a su forma humana.

-Sobre el sello. Hagámoslo afuera. Tengo la sensación de que lo que pretendes hacer va a causar mucho daño a los alrededores y aunque no me gusta este basurero en particular ... es todo lo que tengo por ahora-dijo Predaking viendo a Jiraiya fruncir el ceño ante eso.

-Olvida este lugar, Predaking. Conozco un lugar donde puedes quedarte y ella puede unirse a nosotros. Necesitaré saber todo sobre el sonido y lo que Orochimaru está planeando-dijo Jiraiya mientras el Predacon solo asentía.

-Bien-dijo Predaking, mientras recogía a Kin, y sorprendentemente a Jiraiya antes de sacar sus alas y tomar para ir al lugar secreto necesario para mantenerse alejado de los ojos hostiles.

El último de los dos pasajeros gritaba como una niña pequeña.

* * *

Área de Entrenamiento.

* * *

Cuando Predaking aterrizó en el área de entrenamiento, Jiraiya pudo guiarlo mientras ignoraba los gritos del hombre, bajó a Kin con suavidad y arrojó al Sannin al suelo antes de ponerle un dedo en la oreja. Al mirar a su alrededor después de hacer eso, el cabeza de Llama pudo evaluar el área en la que Jiraiya quería trabajar y ver que estaba diseñada para la privacidad cuando entrenaba.

Fue perfecto.

-No me tires tan duro, gaki-dijo Jiraiya mientras se frotaba el trasero para aliviar el dolor.

-Y tú no tienes que gritar como una niña durante todo el camino-dijo Predaking mientras Kin soltaba una risita desde que el hombre había gritado como una niña pequeña.

-No me respetan-dijo Jiraiya mientras Predaking se quitaba la ropa superior para poder mirar el sello.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo. Ahora arregla esta maldita cosa-dijo Predaking, ya que iba a hacer que Jiraiya dejara de trabajar 12 años de abandono, y comenzaba ahora mismo.

\- ¡Está bien! No seas tan impaciente-Dijo Jiraiya, mientras examinaba el trabajo del Yondaime, y luego quitaba lo que hizo Orochimaru con él.

\- ¡Guau! ¡Esto se siente ... mejor! Como ... como una presa fue destruida y mi poder se desborda-dijo Predaking, mientras sentía el poder del Kyūbi surgir a través de él, y viendo al Sannin retroceder con Kin también manteniendo una distancia considerable.

-Entonces ... ¿no vas a explotar? –Pregunto Jiraiya mientras veía al chico cubierto de energía y era preocupante por decir lo menos.

-Dame un momento. Esto es mucho poder que estoy sintiendo en este momento-dijo Predaking, mientras luchaba por el control, y el suelo se sacudió con nubes de tormenta formándose en el cielo.

\- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Corre que va a explotar! –Grito Jiraiya, mientras agarraba a Kin, y corría ya que las señales de cuento de destrucción de un área estaban sobre ellos.

Con un fuerte rugido, Predaking cubrió con energía la zona, y aun así luchó por el control sobre lo que parecía otra presencia tratando de controlarlo. Sin embargo, el niño no dejaría que este poder se le subiera a la cabeza, e invocó toda su fuerza de voluntad para que no lo dejara consumir. Cuando termino su poder estaba en total control y antes de que pudiera pensar algo más al respecto…Predaking se derrumbó al suelo.

* * *

Mindscape de Predaking.

* * *

-Bueno, eso fue ciertamente interesante-dijo Predaking, mientras se levantaba del suelo miró alrededor de su ubicación actual, y se dio cuenta de que era muy tecnológico y metálico.

¿Dónde diablos estaba él? ¿Y por qué parecía familiar?

-Espera un momento-Dijo Predaking dándose cuenta de donde estaba-Conozco este lugar es ¡Cibertron! ¿Cómo es posible? Si Cibertron está a años luz de este planeta, ¿Cómo es que estoy en Cibertron? –Dijo Predaking sorprendido.

- **Es que no estás aquí** -Dijo una voz demoníaca que Predaking decidió seguir y caminó por el camino frente a él con las puertas automáticamente abiertas para él hasta llegar a la fuente del que lo llamaba.

-Por qué no estoy sorprendido-dijo Predaking al ver la forma de Kyūbi sentada en un trono, pero detrás de una celda con barras de energía, y estaba claro por la alegría en la cara de la zorra que estaba feliz de verlo.

- **¿Te gusta la nueva decoracion del lugar? Es muho mejor que antes de tenia la apariencia de un alcantarillado lleo de agua! En este momento el lugar parece genial, es mucho más atractivo, y es una gran mejora-** dijo Kyūbi, al ver a Naruto mirar a su alrededor, y se tomó el tiempo para admirar su forma.

Es una hermosa mujer con una figura voluptuosa, de piel clara con ojos rojos y un cabello color carmesí que le llega hasta los muslos. También tiene largo el flequillo que aparte de tapar parte de su frente también enmarca su cara al ser más largo por los laterales de esta, tiene un par orejas de zorro y nueve colas carmesíes. Lleva un hermoso kimono de color rojo carmesí con un gran cascabel como collar y un moño blanco con un cascabel que está detrás de la oreja izquierda (1).

-Debo admitir una cosa-Dijo Predaking viendo al Kyūbi.

\- **¿Qué cosa?** –Pregunto Kyūbi.

-Que eres realmente hermosa-Predaking Dijo honestamente e hizo que Kyūbi se sonrojara.

\- **¿Q-Qué dijiste?** –Dijo Sorprendida Kyūbi ya que era _la Primera_ vez que le decían hermosa.

-Dije que eras hermosa-Dijo Predaking de nuevo.

- **G-Gracias** -Dijo Kyūbi apenada.

\- ¿Y para que me trajiste aquí? –Pregunto Predaking.

- **Solo para hablar** -Dijo Kyūbi.

-De que quieres hablar-Pregunto Predaking.

\- **¿De qué más? De nuestra relación de** **Bijū y Jinchūriki** -Dijo Kyūbi sorprendiendo a Predaking.

\- ¿Ahora quieres hablar? ¿Qué paso con lo de liberarte y matar a todo en tu camino? –Pregunto Predaking con una ceja alzada.

- **Primero, tu harías lo mismo si estuvieras aprisionado en contra de tu voluntad durante** _ **150**_ **años de tu vida sin posibilidad de salir, sin poder ver el mundo exterior y tomar cualquier oportunidad que tengas para salir** -Dijo Kyūbi enfadada.

-Buen punto-Dijo Predaking.

- **Segundo, ahora me agradas más que cuando eras humano** -Dijo Kyūbi.

-Gracias, a mí también me gusta más como soy ahora-Dijo Predaking tomando su forma de robot.

-Pero se te olvida un pequeño problema-Dijo Predaking.

\- ¿ **Cuál**? –Pregunto Kyūbi.

\- ¡Que gracias a ti mi vida es una completa chatarra! –Grito Predaking tomando su formad de dragón y rugiendo, mandado a volar a Kyūbi.

- **¡Cálmate un segundo y déjame explicarte!** –Grito Kyūbi intentado calmar a Predaking, el cual dejo de rugir, se acercó a Kyūbi y le dijo mirándola desde arriba.

 **-Habla de una vez-** Dijo Predaking.

- **La verdad es que, en primer lugar, nunca quise atacar tu aldea ni ser sellado dentro tuyo. Si tienes que saberlo, la culpa de mi ataque fue de hecho de la mano de Uchiha Madara, y sus malditos ojos Sharingan** -Dijo Kyūbi.

- **Y debería creerte ... ¿por qué?** –Dijo Predaking.

- **Te mostraré todo desde la noche en que naciste. Tu madre estaba tan feliz antes de eso. Kushina hablaría sin cesar sobre tener un hijo. Minato pensó que iba a tener una niña, pero Kushina sabía por su instinto materno que iba a ser un niño, y si hay algo que he aprendido en mi larga vida es nunca apostar en contra de un Uzumaki, pase lo que pase** \- Dijo Kyūbi como le mostró ese día, conduciendo a la noche, y cómo Madara Vengan por ellos mientras de alguna manera descubren la ubicación de dónde iba a ocurrir el embarazo con el debilitamiento del sello de Kushina durante ese tiempo.

- **Mi padre era...** ¿El Yondaime Hokage? -Dijo Predaking volviendo a su modo robot.

 **-** **Sí. Ambos se casaron, por supuesto, así que no eres un hijo bastardo como esos adultos que te seguían diciendo hace tantos años. Aunque para ser honesto al mirar atrás a este recuerdo, me pregunto quién vendió a tu familia, y permitió que Madara Para hacer lo que hizo, solo había un pequeño grupo de personas que sabían lo que iba a suceder y todos estaban en lo alto de la cadena alimenticia del gobierno. Ahora, si yo fuera el Yondaime, esos ANBU habrían sido elegidos en el último minuto para asegurar que nadie obtuviera información de ellos. Ahora, aparte de Yondaime, Kushina y ANBU en la habitación ... ¿Quién más podría saberlo?** –Se preguntaba Kyūbi.

-Eso no importa ahora-Dijo Predaking.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto Predaking.

- **Solo dame acceso a tus sentidos para poder ver, sentir, oler y oír el mundo exterior, a cambio de eso te dejare usar mi Chakra cuando quieras, además podríamos tratar de ser amigos o al menos llevarnos mejor** -Dijo Kyūbi.

-Está bien, te dare acceso-Dijo Predaking.

- **Gracias, eso estaría mucho mejor** -Dijo Kyūbi con una Sonrisa y Predaking pregunto.

\- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? –Pregunto Predaking.

- **¿Qué te hace pensar que mi nombre no es Kyūbi?** –Pregunto Kyūbi.

-Una dama tan hermosa merece también un hermoso nombre-Dijo Predaking e hizo sonrojar a Kyūbi.

- **A-Akane, ese es mi verdadero nombre** -Dijo ahora la llamada Akane.

-Oh, Es un gusto conocerte, Akane-Chan-Dijo Predaking sonriendo y después dijo-Adiós, tengo que ver a un pervertido-Dijo Predaking despidiéndose de Akane y desapareciendo.

* * *

En el mundo real.

* * *

-Hey, ¡Predaking! ¡Predaking! ¡Predaking! Despierta lagartija super desarrollada-Dijo Jiraiya antes de patear a Predaking en la cara ... y fue recompensado con el dolor equivalente a la sensación de patear el borde irregular de una montaña descalzo.

No era una sensación agradable.

-Lo siento. Estaba charlando con mi inquilino. Ella ha sido de lo más útil al responder algunas de mis preguntas sobre mi vida que se mantuvieron alejados de mí-dijo Predaking antes de mirar a Jiraiya, que estaba saltando con un pie y lo maldecía por tener una cabeza metálica.

\- ¿Qué aprendiste Predaking-sama? –Pregunto Kin curiosa.

Quiénes fueron mis padres. Quien interfirió en el embarazo de mi madre. Y que alguien en Konoha los vendió para intentar liberar al Kyūbi en primer lugar-Dijo Predaking mientras Jiraiya dejaba de saltar y lo miraba conmocionado.

\- ¿Ya sabes? –Pregunto Jiraiya mientras Predaking lo miraba.

-Sí. Por supuesto, estoy seguro de que era algo que seguramente me dirias... ¿verdad? -dijo Predaking con Jiraiya riendo nerviosamente.

-Uh...C-Claro que te lo iba a decir, pero lo iba te iba a decir más adelante y cuando comenzáramos con el entrenamiento y cuando viera que tan fuertes eres para que ver si podrías defenderte de los enemigos que tus padres hicieron en la última guerra. Kumo había intentado secuestrar a tu Madre e Iwa no es exactamente un lugar que ama a tu Padre como lo hace la Hoja-Dijo Jiraiya

-Bueno te creo, ya que ahora soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Más que suficiente. ¿Sabías dónde iba a estar mi madre cuando llegara el momento de mi nacimiento? –Pregunto Predaking viendo a Jiraiya asentir con la cabeza.

-Pocos lo hicieron. Algunos ANBUS estaba en el lugar y los escogió tu propio padre. Estaba el Sandaime Hokage, su esposa, Hatake Kakashi y el Consejo Shinobi, aunque a esos dos viejos murciélagos se les dio el área en general ya que tus Padre no confiaba en ellos-Dijo Jiraiya.

-Fueron ellos-dijo Predaking viendo a Jiraiya fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Predaking? –Pregunto Jiraiya mientras percibía que la ira del chico aumentaba su poder.

\- ¡Quiero decir que ellos vendieron a mis padres a Uchiha Madara! -dijo Naruto con Jiraiya mirándolo en estado de shock.

-Pero es imposible... ¡Él está muerto! Hace años cuando estaba luchando contra el Shodaime. ¿No puedes estar hablando en serio? -dijo Jiraiya incrédulo y la mirada en los ojos de Predaking le decía que el chico estaba mortalmente serio.

-Kyūbi me mostró sus recuerdos del año del embarazo de mi madre y esa noche cuando Madara atacó. Mató a los ANBUS y a la esposa de Sandaime. ¡Ese es el verdadero causante de mi sufrimiento! -dijo Predaking cargando un disparo en su caños y disparando a la región forestal cercana.

Destruyendo una gran parte de ella en el proceso.

-"No para mí mismo: no enojes a Predaking sino él va a usarme como blanco para sus tiros" -pensó Jiraiya al ver el humo y el polvo despejados al ver la devastación.

-Me ocuparé de ese Uchiha a su debido tiempo. En este momento, me centraré en las Finales del examen de Chunin y destrozare a Neji-Dijo Predaking al ver que Jiraiya asentía con la cabeza.

-Ero-Sennin. Kin-Chan preparen sus maletas que tenemos un viaje-Dijo Predaking y Jiraiya le temblaba una ceja por el apodo, pero se calmó y pregunto.

\- ¿Adónde vamos? –Pregunto Jiraiya.

-A Cibertron-Dijo Predaking para sorpresa de ellos.

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de más de 11.000 palabras Espero que les guste y comenten que les gusto, que no les gusto o si tienen una sugerencia.

(1) La apariencia de Rias Gremory de Highschool DXD con la ropa, orejas y colas de Miko de No Game No Life.

La razón de porque Predaking le dice "Viejo Amigo" al Sandaime es porque Optimus le decía asi a sus amigos más antiguos y se lo di a Predaking para darle un toque de Prime.

Bueno hasta la otra, adiós.


	3. ¡¡No es un Capitulo!

No es un capítulo, solamente es un mensaje del Co-Autor y buen amigo Kevin4491.

Aquí Kevin4491 el Co-escritor de algunas historias como "Renacimiento: un salvador o un destructor", "N-Makino: el Ultralink de Maelstrom", "Naruto Romanova: el ser más cercano a dios", " El nacimiento del príncipe conejo", bueno de casi todas las historias de mi buen amigo axlrexkingu, y escribo este mensaje para desearles felices fiestas a ustedes los lectores que siguen a mi amigo Axlrex, espero que la pasen bien en estas fechas con sus familias o con sus waifus, incluso con las lolis ilegales que creo que tienen escondidas de la onu. En fin, también escribo este mensaje para avisarles que estoy comenzando con un "pequeño" proyecto que tenía en mente desde hace 4 meses, y que el primer capítulo lo subiré dentro de unos días. Espero que les guste el fanfic que escribiré, pero no significa que dejare de ayudar a mi amigo con sus historias. Solo es como dice axlrexkingu: "si no me saco esta idea de la cabeza no podré concentrarme bien en las otras historias". Bueno con esto se despide Kevin4491: amigo y Co-escritor de Axlrexkingu. Les deseo felices fiestas y que la onu no encuentre a sus lolis.

Posdata: Por cierto, puede que la nueva historia contenga lolis, incesto y mujerzuelas. XDXDXD, ok no. Ahora si adiós.


End file.
